Las puertas de Pars: Leyendo los libros de Percy Jackson
by Rebecca Dell'Oro
Summary: Un mundo debe leer para poder salvarse. Otro para saber qué pudo haber sido. El último para conocer y ser recordado. Las puertas de Pars de han abierto y los tres mundos se han juntado para conocer la historia de uno de ellos. ¿Quién dijo que las realidades podrían llegar a ser tan antagónicas? / Advertencias y ships adentro. ¡Cruce de mundos y mucho OOC!
1. Preludio

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Genderbend en algunos casos. ¡Cruce de mundos! ¡OOC, por el mismo motivo!

 **SHIPS:** Percabeth, Jasiper, Solangelo, Caleo, Frazel, Percico(o Nicercy, en realidad), Jaleo (o Lesmin, en realidad), Ultra!Mega!OOC!Frazel, y muchas otras más que ya verán!

* * *

 _{ Sutilmente, había dejado filtrar más de una gota de agua en su boca. Creyó ingenuamente que nadie lo notaría. No estaba en compañía de ninguna persona, se recordó, mas no fue suficiente. Algo rugió con intensidad detrás suyo pero no fue lo necesariamente veloz como para voltear a tiempo._

 _Y mientras caía, fue que distinguió un detalle importantísimo._

 _La cristalina agua dulce que había creído ver era tan espesa como la sangre. }_

…

 **Las puertas de Pars**

 **Preludio**

…

El Olimpo podría catalogarse como un estadio de fútbol americano en ese momento. Hestia fruncía peligrosamente el ceño en ese momento, pero nadie parecía notarlo dado que estaba de espaldas a los tronos, hundida y ensimismada en la celosa tibieza de su fuego.

Zeus y Poseidón se gritaban incoherencias, como usualmente pasaba. Sólo que aquella vez, el dios griego de los mares había acabado por perder la paciencia, aburrirse y bufar exasperado, antes de enfurruñarse en su trono, con su preciado tridente bien sujeto a su mano. Nuevamente, parecía incomprensible cómo el rey de los dioses, el dios griego de los cielos, podría siquiera pensar en una posibilidad de atentado contra él y su queridísimo rayo maestro.

Poseidón podría ser tranquilo, sereno y gentil, pero cerraría la boca a Zeus en la primera oportunidad si así lo quisiese.

Hestia sabía que, no importase cuántos eones pasaran o cuántos errores se cometieran, ni el odio o el amor que se profesase, muy en el fondo, su familia se quería tanto que no se podía vivir en un extremo todo el tiempo. Y por ende, aparecían las discusiones.

Incluso si Zeus se comportara como un verdadero idiota cada tanto.

O como decía Poseidón: "entraba en estado Potencia Diva Griega Afeminadamente Masculina".

El fuego se avivó con su gracioso pensamiento y escuchó las carcajadas de Hermes y Apolo del otro lado de la sala. El dios de los ladrones y el dios del Sol murmuraban cada tanto y soltaban risotadas estridentes que, con el paso de las horas, habían conseguido irritar a Artemisa. La diosa de la Luna no esperó ni un segundo más para disparar una flecha hacia su hermano gemelo, el cual la esquivó con velocidad y luego se burló de ella.

Y como el fuego no se reducía, Hestia supo que, a pesar de todo, estaba bien.

Sonrió.

Atenea tenía sus ojos frívolos clavados en las páginas de un grueso libro, cuyo contenido era desconocido e ignorado por los demás dioses. No obstante, se veía tranquila y para nada estresada o irritada, por lo cual Hestia se vio satisfecha cuando el calorcito agradable comenzó a sentirse desde su posición.

La diosa del hogar también se permitió ver a los restantes. Démeter se hallaba agazapada en su trono, contando felizmente un cuenco de frutos rojos y morados que parecían entretenerla demasiado.

Hera miraba fijamente, desde su trono, a nada más ni nada menos que su hijo Hefesto. A la diosa del hogar siempre le sorprendía ver cuán atenta estaba la diosa del matrimonio con respecto al dios herrero. Eran contadas las veces que eso sucedía, Hera disimulaba, pero Hestia continuamente observaba a todos.

Eran su familia.

Y ellos lo sabían.

Hefesto, ausente e ignorante de la mirada de su madre, se encontraba sumido y entretenido con un artefacto extraño del que no quiso indagar mucho. Era brillante, pero ella no comprendía de esas cosas.

Notó que alguien más observaba al dios.

Afrodita estaba sentada desde lo alto de una columna, con sus preciosas fracciones atentas a los movimientos de su marido. Parecía curiosa pero ansiosa, como si esperase algo. Tal vez algo de Hefesto, pero Hestia sólo ladeó la cabeza un momento y dejó de pensar en la relación que llevaban esos dos.

Mejor no hacerse más lío.

Suprimió una risita leve y el fuego se avivó más.

Ares, sorprendentemente, era el más tranquilo en aquel momento. Tenía una lanza en su mano, aferrada descuidadamente en su mano izquierda. El pulgar de su mano derecha presionaba la punta pero no se hacía daño. Sus ojos observaban un punto fijo en el suelo, pero Hestia sabía que su mente estaba vaya a saber Hades dónde.

Se entristeció paulatinamente al pensar en su otro hermano. ¡Cuánto le gustaría que estuviesen todos reunidos allí! Hades debía de sentirse muy solo en el Inframundo.

Bueno, pensó, tal vez no. Después de todo, tenía a Perséfone.

Por fortuna, Démeter estaba demasiado entretenida como para captar sus pensamientos.

Entonces reparó en Dionisio. El dios del vino estaba cómodamente sentado, con un artículo de vaya-a-saber-qué, con un amago de holgazanear, probablemente, por un largo tiempo más.

El fuego crispó de pronto, sacudiéndose y sorprendiéndola en el proceso. Incluso juró llegar a escuchar un grito temeroso antes de que un golpe duro y sonoro silenciase la sala.

Hestia, incapaz de contener su curiosidad, se alejó un poco del fuego para poder ver hacia el exterior. Los dioses habían dejado sus _actividades súper importantes_ y observaban un bulto oscuro en el suelo, desparramado en el centro.

Al enfocar mejor la visión, jadeó de horror.

—¡Es una niña!—exclamó—. ¡Y está herida!

Apolo saltó, literalmente, de su trono y se acercó a quien comprobó era una jovencita. Todos parecían aturdidos por su aparición pero esperaron pacientemente a que el dios hablara.

—Está inconsciente—habló al fin—. No debe superar los dieciocho. Su pulso está calmo ahora y sus heridas sanarán medianamente—Apolo titubeó, inseguro de seguir—. ¿Quién es ella?

La fémina tembló y gimoteó atemorizada, antes de desvanecerse por completo. Artemisa, presurosa, se acercó del otro lado de la joven y la evaluó con preocupación.

—Es muy bonita—sonrió—. Deberías terminar de atenderla en un lugar más cómodo—luego miró a su padre, Zeus, el cual miraba fijamente hacia ellos. Su seriedad era impecable—. No presenta peligro, aunque…—volvió a verla, a medida que Apolo cargaba el liviano cuerpo en brazos, y los dioses se levantaban, expectantes—, ¿de dónde ha venido?

El silencio aumentó la incógnita.

Hestia observó cómo Apolo desaparecía, seguido de Artemisa y Hermes. Entonces, una ligera brisa sacudió el fuego, refulgente, y Atenea balbuceó impresionada. Cuando volvieron a verla, la encontraron observando con sus grandes ojos el libro una vez más. Pero entonces sopló sobre las hojas y se levantó una escritura. Era un pergamino mediano y algo estropeado; parecía haber atravesado una tempestad.

La diosa de la sabiduría tomó su descubrimiento y lo leyó para sí misma. Al finalizar, cuando comenzaba a hacerse evidente la impaciencia de Zeus, miró a los demás con intriga y recelo.

—Esto les parecerá interesante…

 _{ … }_

 _{ Percy Jackson caía. Caía y no dejaba de caer. No estaba solo, lastimosamente. Pudo llegar a ver varias siluetas conocidas en aquel revoltijo de destellos y colores fugaces. Más de un rostro familiar o pertenencias que le daban un aire a casa._

 _Suspiró y observó la luz incandescente que los esperaba al final del foso._

 _Su último pensamiento fue: "Debo recordarlo." }_

 _{ … }_

Abrió los ojos súbitamente.

Lo primero que pensó, al ver el techo pálido sobre su cuerpo, fue que se encontraba en una enfermería. Le llegó el vago pensamiento de que, tal vez, había ocurrido un accidente en alguna clase de Química. Luego consideró el haber sido causa suya ese accidente. Entonces recordó que hacía bastante no asistía a clases, por lo que se sintió aún más desorientada.

Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo alivio.

—¡Hey! Has despertado—animó una voz cerca suyo. De la impresión, se sentó en lo que confirmó era una cama y miró hacia el hablante. Cuando su vista se aclaró, el estupor fue difícil de disimular.

—¿Señor Apolo?—dirigió su mirada hacia la otra figura de pie junto a éste—. ¿Señor Hermes?

Los dioses aludidos se miraron al instante. Parecía que la sola mención de "señores" les había causado un pre-infarto divino. No obstante, la mirada horrorizada de la muchacha en la camilla les ponía alerta.

¿Tan mal se veían? ¡Eran dioses muy atractivos!

—Dejen de mirarla así, la asustarán aún más—masculló una voz femenina entrando a la enfermería de su gemelo. La joven temerosa observó a la mujer y su expresión se pobló de alivio.

—¡Lady Artemisa!

La diosa sonrió cálidamente. Era una jovencita, después de todo, y no se había equivocado al pensarla muy bonita. Aunque sus rasgos se le hicieran extrañamente familiares, no podía captar de dónde.

—Tranquila, ¿confías en mí?—sonrió al ver la mirada incrédula de la chica. Parecía expresar fácilmente _"¿cómo no voy a hacerlo?",_ para su deleite—. Estos tontos no te harán nada—miró a los dioses masculinos, ahora seriamente—. Ahora que ha despertado será mejor que nos reunamos todos en la sala de tronos. Han… caído muchos más…—añadió sugerente.

Hermes se veía sorprendido pero interesado. Por su parte, Apolo veía fijamente a la joven, como si estuviese intentando descifrar de dónde es que la conocía. Algo en ella se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

La muchacha los observaba confundida pero se levantó cuando Artemisa le indicó que lo hiciera. Apoyada en Apolo, quien se veía pensativo, siguió a los dioses, con una expresión desorientada.

 _{ … }_

 _{ "¡Ocúltense, de prisa! ¡No queda mucho tiempo! ¡Olvídense de mí, lo importante es que ustedes estén a salvo! ¡Lo retendré lo más que pueda, pero no se queden inmóviles! ¡Huyan, sobrevivan y estén a salvo! ¡Se lo debo a todos ellos! ¡Háganme sentir orgulloso! ¡Más de lo que ya estoy!" }_

 _{ … }_

La mirada de los dioses podía llegar a ser muy intimidante. Hestia comprendía el silencio que había en la sala. Curiosamente, el Olimpo parecía iba a ser muy concurrido ese día en particular.

Observó, desde su fuego, los dos grupos divididos de semidioses que se observaban recelosos. Había sido una sorpresa su llegada pero también sabía que ningún dios había visto algo similar. Habían estado atentos desde la llegada de aquella niña y lograron ver la caída de muchos niños más. Éstos, a diferencia de la primera, sólo habían estado aturdidos y algo dormidos, pero se habían recuperado al instante y, sorprendidos e inseguros, sólo habían acudido a agruparse según el color de las camisetas que llevaban puestas. Salvo unos pocos que se habían mezclado entre sí.

Además, la escritura que le había llegado a Atenea había creado una gran incertidumbre.

Los pasos se escucharon y vieron cómo entraba Artemisa a la sala, curiosamente observadora. Detrás de ella, llegaba Apolo, ayudando a la niña desconocida a caminar sin perder el equilibro. El dios había tenido razón, sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar pero las marcas permanecían intactas a pesar de todo. Detrás de ellos, ingresó finalmente Hermes, el cual sonrió entusiasmado al ver los grupos de rostros jamás vistos.

Hestia notó cómo algunos jóvenes, en su mayoría de camiseta naranja, veían a la joven con sorpresa y otros con recelo.

La muchacha se situó a los pies del trono de Artemisa, la cual sonrió al verla junto a ella.

Zeus se aclaró la voz, quebrantando el silencio. Los jóvenes lo volvieron a ver y la diosa del hogar se sorprendió al encontrar miradas frívolas hacia el rey de los dioses. Éste ni se inmutó; había recibido miradas así toda la vida. Hestia se entristeció un poco ante ello.

—Bienvenidos al Olimpo. Supongo que buscan una explicación—comenzó, dejando a los semidioses incrédulos. Zeus había utilizado un tono amable y, aunque no sonreía, parecía querer hacerlo—. Atenea, por favor.

La diosa de la sabiduría asintió hacia su padre, con respeto, y se levantó de su trono. Aún tenía el libro en su mano, del cual extrajo una página con cuidado, temiendo estropearla.

—Cito—se aclaró la garganta—: _"Dioses del Olimpo. Las puertas del camino de Pars se han abierto. Previo a volver a bloquearlas, hemos decidido otorgar una oportunidad para recobrar la esperanza. La diosa Atenea sabrá cuál es el medio más efectivo para descubrir la razón. De la mente y mirada de un héroe, se conseguirá el entendimiento. Aguarden por nuestra resolución. Las Destino de Aversum."_

La diosa dejó la página nuevamente dentro del libro y observó a los semidioses. Luego observó a su padre e inclinó la cabeza, antes de tomar asiento nuevamente.

El silencio volvió a formarse, sumado a las expresiones desconcertadas de los recién llegados.

—Podemos comenzar por presentarnos, si eso les hace sentir más cómodos—acotó Zeus, desde su trono. Observaba a los semidioses con curiosidad. Luego miró a Hera—. ¿Podremos traer a Hades?—la diosa lo observó meditativa y finalmente asintió. Zeus se dirigió al dios mensajero—. Sería conveniente que se le explicara todo, también. Hermes, ¿podrías…?

—Por supuesto—sonrió el dios y se retiró de la sala.

Hestia comenzaba a preguntarse si ella era la única que podía ver cuán aturdidos y estupefactos parecían los semidioses ante aquella escena. Por otra parte, la muchacha a los pies de Artemisa veía todo con anhelo, como si quisiese guardarlo en su memoria.

Casi al instante, Hermes llegó junto a un intrigado Hades. El dios del Inframundo observó a los semidioses antes de dirigirse hacia los demás dioses. Fue recibido con leves sonrisas de bienvenida y se sentó junto a un trono que apareció cerca del de Démeter. La diosa de la agricultura le echó una mirada de reproche a su hermano pero sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

—Adelante—incitó Hera, evaluativa.

Los semidioses se miraron entre ellos con indecisión, hasta que un sátiro se adelantó al frente del grupo de camisetas naranjas, inseguro de haber tomado una buena decisión. Los demás lo miraban con sorpresa.

—Somos el Campamento Mestizo—hizo un ademán hacia su grupo—, y el Campamento Júpiter—indicó hacia los semidioses, cuyas camisetas eran moradas. Luego se presentó—. Yo soy Grover Underwood, sátiro y Señor de la Naturaleza.

Dionisio levantó las cejas con interés, viendo al sátiro. Sin embargo, sonrió y no dijo nada.

—¿Campamento Mestizo?—preguntó Atenea, con una expresión de extrañeza al igual que los otros dioses—. ¿Campamento Júpiter?

—Los campamentos donde se educan en nuestro campo los hijos de los dioses griegos y romanos—explicó dudoso Grover.

El silencio volvió a hacerse en la sala y, poco a poco, las expresiones de los dioses iban perdiendo color.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los semidioses se sorprendieron, al igual que la muchacha que se sobresaltó en el lugar.

Zeus se tornó rojo de la furia y miró a sus hermanos e hijos.

—¡Ustedes…!

—No—lo interrumpió Poseidón, hablando por primera vez desde que todo comenzó. Se lo veía igualmente molesto pero pensativo—. Ninguno haría algo como eso, hermano, lo sabes—intentó calmarlo, consiguiéndolo a medias. Las descargas eléctricas volaban en torno a Zeus—. No tenemos hijos—observó las miradas incrédulas, frívolas y dolidas de los semidioses, por lo que agregó—. Debe haber alguna otra explicación—miró fijamente a Atenea.

La diosa de la sabiduría captó la mirada de su tío y luego observó a los jóvenes. Entonces, pareció recordar algo pues se mostró sorprendida.

—" _Las puertas del camino de Pars se han abierto",_ las puertas universales—miró a su familia, sorprendida de su descubrimiento—. Las puertas blancas que creó Pars en el Inicio.

El jadeo colectivo profanó el Olimpo y luego se hizo el silencio.

—Entonces…—murmuró audiblemente Apolo, viendo a los semidioses con anhelo—. Sí son nuestros hijos… Bueno, no nuestros pero…

—Sí—afirmó Artemisa, viendo a la niña a sus pies—. Algo así.

—Tener hijos con mortales, ¿en qué estaban pensando nuestros homólogos?—se indignó Démeter, viendo con tristeza a los semidioses—. Un destino tan cruel…

Zeus observó a los semidioses y consideró que ya estaban lo suficientemente confundidos como para soportar las divagaciones de los dioses. Se puso de pie y habló.

—Las puertas de Pars son un pasaje de mundos universales sellado hace… mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo—exageró para hacer notar la realidad—. Los tres hermanos: Aversum, el mayor, Pars, el mediano, y Mors, el menor, eran dueños y señores de un mundo cada uno. Se dice que Mors cruzó el camino al mundo de Pars e intentó usurparlo. Pars, furioso con su hermano menor, lo desterró a su mundo y lo condenó al caos y la miseria. Aversum, al no haber hecho nada contra Mors, fue también castigado por Pars, condenándolo al olvido. Luego Pars construyó las puertas. Nunca jamás iban a ser abiertas, de lo contrario, los tres mundos podrían volver a mantener contacto y las consecuencias serían inmensas.

Atenea tomó la palabra.

—Esto nos lleva a pensar que los mundos han sido cruzados, pero a favor de Las Destino—explicó pacientemente—. En definitiva—sonrió—, bienvenidos a Aversum, el mundo olvidado.

 _{ … }_

 _{ Tártaro era una condena. No comprendía por qué su cuerpo había sido enviado allí, cuando no había hecho nada malo. Salvo sobrevivir._

 _Los extrañaba. Los extrañaba a todos. }_

 _{ … }_

—Aquellos que se animen a hablar, preséntense, por favor—dijo Hera, con diversión. Los rostros shockeados de los semidioses eran muy graciosos. Aunque los comprendían; no era fácil digerir que se encontraban en un mundo alterno.

Tras el pedido, los jóvenes volvieron a verse entre ellos. Entonces, una joven, miembro del Campamento Mestizo, dio un par de pasos al frente. Su cabello era rubio y miraba a los dioses con calculadores ojos grises.

—Mi nombre es Annabeth Chace, hija de Atenea y arquitecta del Olimpo—miró a su madre y ésta sonrió, radiante, aunque extrañada. Se preguntaba cómo era posible tener una hija si era una diosa virgen, además de por qué necesitaría el Olimpo un arquitecto. Se preocupó, ¿tan catastrófico era el mundo donde vivía su hija? La semidiós, percibiendo los pensamientos de su madre, aclaró—. Sigues siendo una diosa virgen, nacemos de tus pensamientos.

—¿Nacemos?—se sorprendió la diosa.

—Tengo hermanos—sonrió Annabeth y se acercó a su madre.

Atenea sonrió más tranquila y las demás diosas la felicitaron. Incluso Zeus parecía animado.

Al ver aquella reacción, los demás jóvenes de ambos campamentos parecieron más relajados con respecto a presentarse; los de morado un poco menos que los otros.

Se adelantó un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos castaños. Su mirada se clavó en el dios de los ladrones, emocionándolo.

—Soy Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes—el dios gritó de júbilo y chocó sus puños con Apolo. Chris fue embestido por dos siluetas que se colgaron de sus hombros.

—Nosotros somos Travis…

—…y Connor…

—¡Stoll!—sonrieron dos jóvenes idénticos, de cabello castaño y ojos azules—. ¡Hijos de Hermes!

Apolo comenzó a preocuparse. Parecía que Hermes iba a morirse de la emoción. El dios les hizo una seña exagerada con la mano para que se sentaran con él. Los tres adolescentes corrieron a su llamado.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se adelantó orgullosa. Veía fijamente a quien era su padre, el cual la observó con incredulidad.

—Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares y asesina de Drakon—añadió para impresionar a su padre. Mas no fue necesario, el dios de la guerra se inclinó hacia adelante, con una mirada orgullosa que reflejaba claramente la sorpresa de que fuese suya. Clarisse se ruborizó, para diversión de sus amigos.

Una figura más pequeña empujó a Clarisse hacia el trono de su padre. La joven fulminó con la mirada al chico, siendo ignorada, y se acercó a su padre.

Quien la empujó sonreía ampliamente. Era pequeño, escuálido y parecía un duende.

—¡Yo soy el gran Leo Valdez! Hijo de Hefesto y usuario del fuego—miró a su padre, el cual parpadeaba sorprendido pero al instante infló el pecho. Leo amplió su sonrisa y sacudió la mano—. ¿Qué tal?—corrió a sentarse a los pies del dios.

Una jovencita comenzó a reírse. Las expresiones incrédulas de los romanos le hacían gracia. Probablemente se sorprendían de verlos demostrar tanta emoción por sus hijos. Ni hablar de los otros dioses aún sin hijos, los cuales veían nerviosamente hacia ellos, esperando reconocer vanamente a alguno. La chica se fijó en una diosa que parecía inquieta y sonrió, adelantándose hacia ella.

—Soy Katie Gardner—se rió de la expresión de su madre—. Hija de Démeter y sí, mamá, cereales siempre.

La diosa de la agricultura sonrió y la invitó a acercarse, pasándole su cuenco de frutas rojas. No cabía en sí de la alegría. Cuando Perséfone se enterara…

Animada, otra muchacha se separó de su grupo para mirar a su madre. La diosa, al saberse observada, miró a la joven y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De pronto, para consternación de los semidioses, se sonrojó, como si le diese pena.

La chica, ahora un poco insegura, se presentó.

—Piper McLean, soy hija de Afrodita—dijo la menor, esperando una reacción positiva. No era su madre realmente pero sabía, de alguna manera, que era mejor que la verdadera. Para confirmárselo, Afrodita le sonrió con cariño y se bajó de la columna, caminando hacia ella. Piper tomó la mano que la diosa le ofrecía y la siguió a su trono. Así, incluso, era mucho más hermosa.

Para sorpresa de los romanos, uno de los suyos salió del grupo y miró a los dioses. Impulsivo, se arrepintió al instante, pues comenzó a removerse nervioso. Pero al ser ahora el centro de atención, habló.

—S-Soy…—miró a un dios en particular y el mismo alzó la cabeza, captando la mirada del chico—. Soy Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte y descendiente de Poseidón.

Ares sacudió la cabeza y, de pronto, Marte estuvo viendo a su hijo; luego regresó a ver griego. El dios de la guerra parpadeó, viendo al hijo de su parte romana, y le sonrió. Luego miró a Poseidón, con sorna.

—Mira, tío P, nos mezclamos.

Para diversión de los presentes, el dios del mar se estremeció y miró a su sobrino con horror. Frank, más relajado, se acercó a su padre y se sentó junto a su hermana, Clarisse, la cual se veía muy cómoda.

Viendo que nadie se acercaba, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos claros se separó de los griegos y miró a los dioses, deteniéndose en uno en particular. Éste no lo notó, pues estaba mirando a la chica a los pies de Artemisa, con la mirada pensativa.

—Mi nombre es Will Solace, soy hijo de Apolo.

El dios del Sol apartó la mirada de la muchacha y volteó a ver al semidiós. Apolo guardó silencio, bajo la mirada de los dioses y los adolescentes. Will comenzó a ponerse nervioso, hasta que finalmente su padre vociferó un cantico horrible y saltó de su trono para abrazar a su hijo. Los semidioses rieron inevitablemente al ver a Apolo rodar por la sala con Will en brazos.

Más compuesto, el dios se levantó con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y guió a su hijo a su trono. Hermes se reía a carcajadas. Apolo se sentó y Will lo hizo a sus pies. Ambos sonrojados. Al ver que eran el centro de atención, y para aliviar el ambiente, padre e hijo sacaron de vaya-a-saber-dónde, un par de gafas de sol y se las pusieron.

Eso sólo creó más risas.

—¡Yo también quiero ser recibida así!—gritó una peliroja entre los griegos. La joven se adelantó hacia Apolo, con una sonrisa—. Soy Rachel Elizabeth Dare, no soy tu hija—sonrió divertida al ver la mueca entristecida del dios—. Pero soy mortal, portadora del Oráculo de Delf—no pudo terminar, ya que se encontraba aplastada en un abrazo eufórico. Comenzó a reír, ruborizada.

—¡No me jodan, mi oráculo dejó de ser una espantosa momia sin estilo!

—¡Apolo!—renegaron los dioses, aunque Afrodita asentía seriamente, bajo la mirada divertida de Piper. Esa momia era horrible y no tenía nada de estilo.

Con la amenaza de una flecha por parte de Artemisa, el dios se calmó y volvió a sentarse. Rachel, aún riéndose, se sentó junto a Will, el cual le sonrió.

La diosa de la Luna observó que la muchacha a sus pies también reía por lo que guardó sus flechas y se acomodó nuevamente para escuchar a los que restaban.

Un joven se acercó al dios del vino, el cual lo miró estupefacto. Hera comenzó a reírse al ver su cara.

—¡Incluso tú, Dionisio!

El aludido frunció el ceño, sin molestarse, y miró a su hijo. Éste le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su expresión parecía demostrarle cuánto comprendía la estupidez ajena. Sonrió al instante.

—Pollux—se presentó y fue suficiente. Otro joven se acercó a ellos y miró a su padre.

—Dakota, hijo de Baco—Dionisio titubeó y Baco miró a su primogénito, antes de volver a ser griego y sonreírle a ambos.

Los romanos volvieron a correrse y una jovencita se adelantó hacia los dioses. Ésta buscó a su padre y le sonrió al hallarlo.

—Mi nombre es Hazel Levesque—se señaló con una mano en el pecho. Frank sonrió al verla, siendo observado por Ares—. Soy hija de Plutón.

Hades parpadeó un momento y cambió a Plutón, pero al instante volvió a su parte griega y le sonrió a su hija, algo preocupado.

—¿Tienes buena relación con tus amigos? —se sentía un poco idiota al preguntar, pero continuaba siendo el dios del Inframundo después de todo. No sabía qué tan bien vistos eran sus hijos. No obstante, Hazel le sonrió con cariño.

—La mejor—asintió, intuyendo el temor de su padre. Se giró hacia los griegos y miró a uno de ellos, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercarse. Cuando otro chico se acercó, los dioses sonrieron; era el calco de Hades.

El adolescente miró a su hermana y luego a su padre. Se sentía muy extraño ser visto con tanta devoción.

—Nico Di Angelo—dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—. Hijo de Hades y rey de los fantasmas.

Sus hermanos vieron a Hades con burla, cuando éste se irguió con orgullo. Otros sólo rodaron los ojos, con diversión. Hazel y Nico fueron a sentarse con él.

Una joven se puso al frente de los romanos y se inclinó hacia los dioses.

—Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, soy hija de Bellona y pretora de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata.

Un muchacho rubio, de camiseta morada, entre los griegos, reviró los ojos ante la presentación pero aún así sonrió. Reyna miró insegura, dispuesta a quedarse de pie, pero Artemisa le hizo un gesto hacia ella. Sorprendida, pero ligeramente aliviada, se acercó a la diosa. La muchacha a los pies de la cazadora se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio. Reyna se sentó y miró a la chica, enmudeciendo al verla bien. ¡Era igual a…!

—Viendo que los romanos no tienen lengua…—comenzó una muchacha, viendo hacia los mencionados con burla pero sin ánimo de pelea. Miró hacia los dioses y se detuvo en uno en especial. Frunció el ceño al verlo pero la mirada que le dirigió el dios la desconcertó—. Soy Thalía Grace, teniente de Artemisa—la diosa la miró con sorpresa, ella no tenía semidiosas entre sus cazadoras—e hija de Zeus.

Hera bufó y frunció el ceño, pero Thalía se sorprendió al ver que aún así sonreía. Zeus miraba a su hija con curiosidad pero luego sonrió. Todos vieron graciosamente cómo una chispa le levantó el cabello.

—Baja las emociones, hermano—se burló Poseidón, lamiéndose la palma de la mano para luego pasarla por el cabello de Zeus, aplastándoselo. El aludido se alejó.

—¡Puaj! ¡Poseidón! ¡Qué asco!—se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, fulminando con la mirada a los dioses que se reían. Luego miró a su hija, avergonzado.

Y esa fue una imagen que dejó estupefacta a Thalía.

Comprendiendo a su hermana, pues él estaba igual, se acercó el romano que estaba entre los griegos. El muchacho era musculoso y alto, tenía los mismos ojos azules de Thalía pero, a diferencia de ella, era rubio.

—Jason Grace—miró a su padre, conteniendo una sonrisa al verlo levantar las cejas de la sorpresa—. Hijo de Júpiter.

Zeus se quitó las manos de la cabeza y miró a su hijo. Momentáneamente, se tornó Júpiter pero volvió a ser Zeus y les sonrió. Hera veía a los hermanos con interés, buscando rasgos parecidos a los de su esposo griego y romano.

Los hermanos Grace se miraron, intrigados por este Zeus, y fueron a sentarse con él.

Quedaban pocos griegos y romanos. Un muchacho griego se separó del grupo pero se giró a ver a ambos campamentos.

—¿Nadie quiere presentarse?—preguntó con autoridad pero amabilidad, pues sonreía. Ambos grupos negaron, inseguros de hablar—. Entonces me presentaré yo y que cada uno vaya con su padre o madre divino y con sus hermanos.

Entonces se giró a los dioses griegos. Miró a cada uno y se detuvo en la diosa del hogar. Hestia lo miró y le sonrió, siendo correspondida al instante. Su fuego se avivó, pues normalmente era ignorada. El joven se giró a ver al dios del mar y éste casi deja caer su tridente.

—Mi nombre es Perseus Jackson, pero me dicen Percy—sonrió. Apolo miró al chico y abrió sus ojos, asombrado con lo que acababa de notar—. Soy hijo de Poseidón.

El dios del mar sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de su trono, acercándose a abrazar a su hijo. Percy se aferró a su padre con fuerza, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se separaron y se sonrieron, siendo idénticos. Luego se alejaron hacia el trono del dios y se sentaron. Percy a sus pies, con una sonrisa amplia.

Los griegos se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a dispersarse. Unos pocos se fueron con Atenea, todos rubios de ojos grises; la diosa miró a cada uno con una sonrisa. Otro grupo más grande corrió hacia Hermes, el cual alzó los brazos, eufórico, sacudiendo los cabellos de cada uno de sus hijos. Un grupo más pequeño se acercó a Apolo, causando que el dios se mordiera el labio y reprimiera otra reacción que lo avergonzara; sus hijos soltaron risitas luminosas. El último grupo, todas niñas, se dispersaron entre Démeter y Afrodita; las diosas sonrieron.

Los romanos poco a poco los imitaron, haciendo más ameno el ambiente. Algunos, como Clarisse, se entristecieron al notar que sus hermanos no estaban allí. La chica miró a su padre, el cual miraba a sus hijos con atención. Frank le sonrió a su padre, más cómodo con su presencia.

Poseidón se quejó como un infante.

—¿Por qué estos dos inútiles tienen dos?—señaló exageradamente hacia Zeus y Hades. Los mismos le dirigieron una mirada entre burlona y molesta.

—Hum… de hecho…

Reyna se sintió observada y frunció el ceño, dirigiendo sus ojos a su acompañante, dando a entender que ella había hablado. La muchacha a su lado se mostró nerviosa al ver que la miraban, por lo que sólo sonrió, viendo al dios del mar.

Y Apolo descubrió por qué se le hacía tan conocida.

La joven se levantó y caminó hacia el dios, sonriéndole con anhelo. Sus ojos verde mar estaban cristalinos, como si retuviese lágrimas. Percy miró a la chica con sorpresa, notando su cabello azabache, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y su ropa oscura, hecha jirones.

—Mi nombre es Persephone Jackson, en honor a mi madrina, pero me gusta que me digan Percy—sonrió, viendo aún a su padre—. Soy hija de Poseidón, el primer dios caído del Olimpo—los dioses la vieron con estupor, anonadados. Ella sólo se reverenció, viendo a su homólogo masculino—. Provengo de Mors, por lo que veo. Gusto en conocerlos, semidioses de Pars, y gracias por su bienvenida a Aversum, mis señores. Siempre quise conocerlos.

 _{ … }_

 _{ "¿Has oído? El último dios del Olimpo ha caído, protegiendo a sus hijos y a los de sus hermanos, hijos y amigos. Los semidioses están muy dolidos, pero los subestiman. Ellos cobrarán venganza. Después de todo, han destruido a su padre adoptivo." }_

 _{ … }_

Un par de golpes secos alertaron a Hestia. Dejó de ver a la hija de Poseidón, para observar a los jóvenes que estaban tirados, gimiendo adoloridos, en el centro de la sala. Se preocupó pero los vio ponerse de pie.

Un muchacho se gran musculatura fue el primero en pararse y los semidioses jadearon, reconociéndolo. Varios fruncieron el ceño. Éste miró a todos, confundido, y luego centró su mirada en la hija del dios del mar. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y se acercó a ella.

—¡Percy!—la nombrada sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo. Ante el nombre, los recién llegados se pusieron rápidamente de pie y corrieron a ellos. Todos la abrazaron, uno por uno, y la inspeccionaron, como quien mira a una hermanita menor.

Hestia notó cómo el fuego crecía y sonrió con alegría.

—Preséntense, héroes—apremió Hera, llamando la atención de los recién llegados y de los semidioses, que se encontraban sorprendidos ante la muestra de afecto de los mismos.

El muchacho de musculatura pronunciada y ojos azules, además de hebras castañas claras, miró a la diosa del matrimonio y luego al resto de los dioses, antes de parar en Zeus. Sus ojos se entristecieron de pronto.

—Eh…—miró a sus acompañantes por un segundo—. Me llaman Heracles, soy hijo de Zeus, el último dios caído del Olimpo.

—No…—susurró la azabache, con sus ojos verde mar desbordantes de lágrimas. Heracles la miró, en disculpa. Percy, desde el trono de su padre, veía las acciones de Heracles con estupefacción. Claramente no era el sujeto que él conocía.

Otro muchacho se posicionó junto a Heracles y miró a los dioses.

—Mi nombre es Perseo—miró al rey de los dioses—. Hijo de Zeus—sus ojos azules vieron con tristeza a su padre.

Pero Zeus, para reconfortarlos, les sonrió a sus hijos.

Un hombre, un poco mayor que los anteriores, miró a los dioses y luego al dios del mar. Su cabello era azabache y portaba unos extraños ojos luminosos muy intimidantes.

—Soy Orión, hijo de Poseidón—miraba a su padre como quien ve un recuerdo.

—Y yo…—un castaño, menor que los otros, le sonrió al mismo dios, con picardía—, también soy hijo de Poseidón. Mi nombre es Teseo.

El dios griego les sonrió a sus hijos, ampliamente. Era extraña la idea de perecer, pero veía que lo querían.

El último, que consolaba a la homólogo de Percy, levantó la cabeza.

—Aquiles, hijo de Tetis—dio un asentimiento en saludo y luego volvió a ver a la chica.

Zeus miró al dios del Sol.

—Apolo…

—Claro—sonrió éste, palmeando las manos. Un aura dorada rodeó a los cinco recientes y luego se disolvió. Heracles, Perseo, Orión, Teseo y Aquiles se veían un poco sorprendidos, pero parecían comprender por qué estaban viviendo algo tan extraño.

Se ubicaron cada uno a los pies de su padre, excepto Aquiles, quien le dio una última sonrisa a la hija de Poseidón y se dirigió hacia Hestia. La diosa del hogar se sorprendió, ya que ella no tenía trono, pero aún así sonrió al ver que el muchacho se sentaba en el suelo, cerca del fuego, a un lado de ella, luciendo cómodo.

—Esto es lo más extraño que he pensado vivir—comentó Hermes al aire. Se ruborizó al ser observado y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? Es la emoción de ser padre.

Los hijos del dios sonrieron ante aquello.

Zeus miró a Atenea, expectante—. La nota de Las Destino te mencionaba, hija, ¿no es así?

La diosa de la sabiduría asintió y volvió a abrir su libro, tomando la hoja. Releyó esa parte:—. " _La diosa Atenea sabrá cuál es el medio más efectivo para descubrir la razón."_ —se cortó un momento y miró extrañada el pergamino, leyendo—. Ha aparecido: _"Para salvar lo que será, se deberá saber lo que es cuando lo fue."_

—Lo que será—musitó Annabeth, pensativa—. Lo que es. Cuando lo fue.

Atenea miró a sus hijos, los cuales se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Un muchacho la miró.

—Es decir, para salvar el futuro, se debe saber ahora lo que sucedió en el pasado. Toda catástrofe siempre tuvo un inicio; algo que, siendo mínimo, acarreó tal daño.

Atenea sonrió, orgullosa de sus hijos.

—Así es, eh…

—Malcolm, madre—le sonrió el joven.

La diosa sonrió otra vez.

—Saber la historia completa—silbó Rachel, sonriendo luego. Ella ya sabía, dentro de lo posible, lo que iban a tener que hacer—. Y, obviamente, no va a ser la historia de cualquiera—miró disimuladamente al hijo de Poseidón.

Atenea miró pensativamente al techo de la sala y dijo para sí misma.

—Bueno, " _La diosa Atenea sabrá cuál es el medio más efectivo para descubrir la razón."_ Tratándose de una historia, sólo sé cuán preciso podría ser todo y cómo: mediante libros.

Apenas lo dijo, se oyó un quejido de dolor. Todos dirigieron su mirada al pobre de Hermes, el cual tenía un libro en sus manos y un ojo lloroso. El dios miró a Atenea con reproche, mientras Apolo miraba el lugar del golpe.

—Siempre el agredido soy yo—masculló Hermes por lo bajo, haciendo levitar el libro hasta Atenea. La diosa lo tomó y miró con curiosidad la pasta dura, con una portada gris sin detalle.

—Bueno…—abrió el libro y pasó algunas hojas, leyendo para sí misma, bajo la mirada expectante de los demás—. Se llama: _**Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo**_ —miró a los hijos del dios del mar y aclaró—. La historia proviene de Pars.

—Entonces es sobre ti—dijo Poseidón, viendo a su hijo varón. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlos porque, además de ser idénticos salvo el sexo, respondían al mismo apodo cariñoso.

Percy— _ella_ —se rió ligeramente al ver la expresión horrorizada de Percy— _él_ —, a quien la idea de leer su vida no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Un momento, ¿ladrón del rayo?—notó Zeus—. ¿Qué rayo? ¿Mi rayo?—parpadeó y luego miró celosamente a su hermano mayor. Poseidón reviró los ojos y le sonrió con burla.

Algunos semidioses griegos fruncieron el ceño y otros miraron hacia abajo con tristeza.

—¿Por qué mi vida?—se quejó Percy, algo molesto.

—Tú has de ser el héroe de tu mundo—sonrió Persephone, a quien Perseus ya comenzaba a considerar una hermana. Quizá una gemela, porque era extraño e incómodo creer que se trataba de él mismo.

Percy dudó seriamente de que él fuese el héroe pero no dijo nada. Muchos más habían sido grandes e impresionantes héroes. Él sólo intentaba ayudar y proteger a sus amigos.

—Entonces… ¿leemos?—sonrió felinamente Hera, acomodándose en su trono. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era la Hera de Pars, su homólogo. No podría ser peor que ella, ¿no?

Atenea sostuvo el libro y se aclaró la garganta.

—Comenzaré, y pobre de aquel que me interrumpa—aseveró y volvió sus ojos al libro.

 _{ … }_


	2. Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Genderbend en algunos casos. ¡Cruce de mundos! ¡OOC, por el mismo motivo!

 **SHIPS:** Percabeth, Jasiper, Solangelo, Caleo, Frazel, Percico(o Nicercy, en realidad), Jaleo (o Lesmin, en realidad), Ultra!Mega!OOC!Frazel, y muchas otras más que ya verán!

* * *

 **Las puertas de Pars**

 _ **Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de álgebra**_

—Entonces… ¿leemos?—sonrió felinamente Hera, acomodándose en su trono. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era la Hera de Pars, su homólogo. No podría ser peor que ella, ¿no?

Atenea sostuvo el libro y se aclaró la garganta.

—Comenzaré y pobre de aquel que me interrumpa—aseveró y volvió sus ojos al libro.

Hermes se inclinó hacia Apolo para susurrarle.

—Diosa virgen, patrañas. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que es booksexual.

Apolo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas contagiosas, siendo inevitable. Se sostuvo el vientre e intentó calmarse, pero tardó unos cuantos minutos. Hermes le había dado una imagen mental demasiado extrema.

Atenea les dirigió una mirada envenenada, pero mientras Apolo se calmaba, Hermes sonrió, sin inmutarse.

—Oh, vamos, Nea. _Acarícialo_. Levanta las letras. Sacude las páginas.

El dios del Sol tuvo otro ataque de risa, comenzando a ponerse colorado.

—Se va a ahogar—se preocupó Hera, viendo cómo Apolo comenzaba a respirar costosamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar qué estaban diciendo; era mejor no saber.

Zeus suspiró, como si aquello lo viviese todos los días. Algo no muy lejos de la realidad.

—Poseidón, ¿podrías…?

—Será un placer—se mofó el dios del mar, apenas realizando un sutil movimiento de muñeca, sacudiendo su tridente. Una ola apareció de la nada y se estrelló contra el cuerpo del dios del Sol. Apolo gritó y se sacudió, viéndose perfectamente cómo el agua se evaporaba debido al calor y se disolvía en el aire.

Poseidón se respaldó en su trono, luciendo satisfecho y para nada afectado por la apariencia moribunda que había adoptado su sobrino.

Tampoco era para tanto. ¡Exagerado!

El rey de los dioses dejó escapar un suspiro cansino y su mirada se cruzó con la de su hija. Thalía lo observaba de reojo con sus ojos azules, claramente desconcertada con su actitud y su conducta. A Zeus eso no le gustó nada. Podría ser un dios muy irritable pero pese a pelearse con medio mundo divino, amaba mucho a su familia, y era consciente de que muchas veces se comportaba como un soberano idiota y se arrepentía. Y los suyos sabían eso, por lo que su relación no se estropeaba en absoluto.

Pero la sola idea de no querer a sus hijos más que a su propia vida, era indignante. Cada vez, sus ansias de conocer Pars eran menos. Sentía y era consciente de que lo que iba a enterarse no le iba a gustar ni medio. Pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no decir nada y aprender. Por lo menos, aprender para remediar.

¿Era posible cruzar las puertas sólo para darle un puñetazo a su homólogo?

Tendría que ver… De momento, sólo podía prometerse platicar con sus hijos cuando tuviesen la oportunidad.

Encontró otro par de ojos observándolo y le sonrió a su hijo varón más joven. Jason se exaltó, viéndose atrapado, pero le respondió el gesto y miró hacia adelante.

Era demasiado extraño.

Atenea, ya cansada del bullicio, carraspeó con fuerza y los miró con frialdad, retándolos a volver a interrumpirla. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada; los nudillos de la diosa contra el libro estaban blancos. Y su mirada gris no era especialmente dulce.

Hermes se hizo una nota mental de no volver a insinuar en presencia de Apolo la preferencia sexual de Atenea por los libros.

—El capítulo se llama: _**Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de álgebra**_ —enarcó una ceja al leer aquello pero una que otra risita la abstuvo de opinar.

Thalía sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa exasperada.

—Eso sólo le puede pasar a Sesos de alga—miró al hijo de Poseidón con aire burlón. Percy frunció el ceño y la miró con recelo.

—¿"Sesos de alga"?—preguntó divertido Teseo, viendo a su hermanita—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Persephone arrugó la nariz, apretando los labios mientras se ruborizaba notablemente. Percy la observó con curiosidad.

—¿A ti también te llaman así?

Ella negó y Teseo rió.

—De hecho, le decimos Sesos de… _¡Ouch!—_ se quejó mientras sobaba su brazo. La hija de Poseidón lo veía como quien quiere que alguien se ahogue. Teseo se calló, por su propio bien.

Orión miró divertido a sus hermanos, con sus inquietantes y luminosos ojos artificiales.

—Te lo merecías—codeó a Teseo y éste le fulminó con la mirada, siendo descaradamente ignorado.

Atenea vociferó una muy sabia blasfemia en griego, retomando la lectura. Nadie la interrumpía mientras leía.

Percy, mientras tanto, observó curioso e intrigado a sus hermanos y a su hermana. Se sentía realmente a gusto allí. Aunque, pensó sonriendo con cariño, faltaba Tyson. Él estaría aporreando el suelo con alegría de tener más hermanos semidioses.

 **Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

—Como si alguien quisiera—dijo sarcásticamente Nico, más para sí mismo que para el público. Lástima que fue fácilmente escuchado. Hades miró preocupado a sus hijos, al igual que los demás dioses, mientras Démeter fruncía el ceño y murmuraba algo entre dientes sobre homólogos incompetentes y pobres niños que no tienen la culpa.

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

Un gemido atemorizado surcó la sala. Los dioses miraron a sus hijos con extrañeza y estupor. Ignoraron cuán sonrojado se encontraba Perseus Jackson, a los pies de Poseidón.

—Exagerados—masculló abochornado.

—Para nada—acotó Thalía, mirándolo desde los pies del trono de Zeus. Jason, desde el otro lado, reprimía dificultosamente una sonrisa grande—. No niego que tus planes son en _justicia camicazi_ pero tus consejos…—lo dejó en suspenso, fingiendo estremecerse. Percy le envió una mirada envenenada. Persephone sonrió divertida, viendo a su homólogo.

—¡Oh, tú no sonrías!—culpabilizó Heracles, viendo burlonamente a la fémina—. Tus consejos son en plan: _¡Matémonos todos, seguro hay comida azul en el Inframundo!_

Ambos Percys se sonrojaron mientras los demás reían y compartieron una miraba escéptica. Sus consejos no podían ser tan malos, ¿o sí?

 **cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

Hermes abrió la boca, amagando con decir algo, pero la mirada de Atenea lo detuvo. Se hizo hacia atrás en su trono, tiritando. Esa mujer definitivamente era _booksexual_.

 **Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

—Funcionaría si no estuviésemos siendo acechados por monstruos en cada oportunidad—dijo Annabeth, evaluativa.

Varios asintieron, de acuerdo con sus palabras, y los dioses fruncieron el ceño. Francamente, comenzaban a entender la paranoia de Démeter.

 **Ser un mestizo es peligroso.**

" _Por supuesto",_ pensó la diosa de la agricultura, con preocupación y recelo.

 **Da miedo.**

Los semidioses más pequeños asintieron entre ellos. Les encantaba tener padres dioses—especialmente aquellos, ¡que eran tan geniales y parecían emocionados de tener hijos como ellos!—pero no dejaba de ser aterrador.

A Hermes, particularmente, no le agradó para nada ver la cantidad de cabecitas que asentían en su grupo, ni las miradas temerosas.

 **La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

—Las formas más desconcertantes y sorpresivas, también—comentó amargamente el hijo de Hades, apoyándose en el trono. Hazel lo miró de reojo, comprendiéndolo. No hablaban mucho del tema, pero no tenía que ser una genio para saber que estaba pensando en Bianca di Angelo.

Persephone miraba a Nico desde su posición, con desconcierto. ¿Acaso…? Negó con la cabeza, descartando la idea.

 **Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.**

Annabeth sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Reprimía perfectamente la ligera emoción que sentía de leer los pensamientos de su Sesos de alga. No era por entrometida, sino por curiosidad de saber qué había pensado Percy en algunos momentos en particular…

 **Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas—si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro –**

Afrodita se mordió el labio inferior, imposible de contener una sonrisa divertida. Sus hijas parecieron pensar lo mismo, ya que algunas comenzaron a soltar risitas entre ellas y otras, Piper incluida, se ruborizaron. No dejaba de ser la diosa del _amor_ y sus hijas, después de todo.

Sus pensamientos debieron ser palpables y evidentes, ya que Ares y Hefesto la voltearon a ver. El primero la observó con una ceja levantada y una expresión de curiosidad. El otro, realmente, la miró como si estuviese loca.

La diosa fingió no notarlo y continuó escuchando. ¿Por qué su trono debía estar entre medio de ellos dos?

 **para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

—Imposible resistirse a leer tus pensamientos, Sesos de alga—se burló Thalía, recostándose inconscientemente en los pies de su padre. Zeus no dijo nada sobre ello, al contrario, sonrió.

 **Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

—¡No lo hiciste!—corearon los semidioses más pequeños, arrancando sonrisas a los demás.

 **Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

—Qué va, el mío también—sonrió divertida Persephone.

Percy gimió.

—¿Tú también vas a tomarme el pelo?—la miró suplicante. Ella no dejó de sonreír.

—Sí, pero con cariño—le aseguró tranquilizadoramente.

Teseo y Orión se acercaron a él para susurrarle.

—Te hará puré de molusco.

Percy se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a refunfuñar, bajo la entretenida mirada de su padre.

 **Tengo doce años.**

—¿Tan joven?—saltó Poseidón de repente, con una clara mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Algunos semidioses no evitaron pensar que el dios de los mares continuaba siendo igual de devoto a sus hijos en cualquier mundo.

Démeter sólo se removió en su trono, angustiada.

 **Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**

—La Academia Yancy—levantó las cejas Persephone. Perseus la miró y ella le sonrió—. Es a la última que fui, lo mío comenzó mucho antes.

Él cambió rápidamente su mirada curiosa a una preocupada. ¿Más joven aún? No evitó pensar en Thalía, Annabeth y Luke, y todo lo que habían pasado. Se mantuvo temeroso, ¡para él era su hermana! Estaba comenzando a tomarse muy en serio su nuevo papel autoimpuesto.

 **¿Soy un niño problemático?**

—Niño, adolescente y prontamente adulto—cargó Annabeth, sonriéndole a su novio. Percy la miró en reclamo pero aún así le sonrió.

Poseidón y Atenea ojearon el intercambio, en silencio.

 **Sí. Se podría decir que sí.**

—Al menos lo tiene claro—murmuró Thalía a Jason, el cual sonrió.

 **Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo,**

—¿Miserable?—volvió a espetar Poseidón. Miró a su hijo, y para su sorpresa, TODOS sus hijos desviaron o agacharon la mirada. Persephone y Percy miraban alucinados el suelo, mientras que Teseo se acomodaba su cinturón y Orión veía entretenido una de sus flechas plateadas.

Fue evidente para todos cuán pálido se estaba poniendo el dios del mar. Atenea creyó más saludable continuar.

 **pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan - veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

Olvidando el hecho previo, Poseidón y sus hijos gimieron una queja al unísono.

—Tortura—se expresó verbalmente Teseo por todos. Su familia asintió repetitivamente.

A Atenea le fue imposible ocultar su sonrisa.

 **Lo sé—suena a tortura.**

Zeus se palmeó el rostro sonoramente mientras Hera y Hestia comenzaban a reír.

—¡Oh, sí!—vociferó Leo, desde los pies de su padre, mientras sacaba de vaya-a-saber-dónde un megáfono—. _¡Facepalm mode Zeus Style!—_ las risas no se hicieron esperar y luego todos los semidioses se sumieron en silencio, como esperando algo. Entonces se escuchó: "LA VACA DICE MUUU" y todos rompieron a reír otra vez.

Leo sonrió, animado de haber causado aquello, y miró a su padre por impulso. Hefesto no se molestaba el contener una gran sonrisa, lo cual era extraño. Su falta de expresión era tal que lo habían calificado como antipático.

El dios, al sentir la mirada de su hijo, se la correspondió e inclinó la cabeza un poco, con ojos secretamente curiosos. Leo apretó los labios y volvió a ver al frente.

—Lo hiciste—escuchó apenas. Sorprendido, se volteó a ver nuevamente a su padre, pero Hefesto miraba atentamente un posible nuevo invento que tenía entre sus manos.

El latino se compuso y se sentó contra los pies del dios, con una expresión satisfecha.

Atenea carraspeó, con impaciencia.

 **La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

 **Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín,**

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y Atenea gritó de impotencia, asustando a los que tenía cerca.

—¿¡AHORA QUÉ!?

Los griegos miraron hacia el centro de la sala y sonrieron ampliamente.

—¡Quirón!

—¿Quirón?—preguntó Zeus, viendo al mareado centauro. _Vaya, sí es Quirón_ , pensó.

El aludido se compuso un poco, levantándose sobre sus cuatro patas. Miró a su alrededor, con sorpresa y desconcierto, pero antes de poder hablar, Apolo se río ligeramente y palmeó sus manos. El entendimiento llegó a él y sólo pudo decir:

—Oh.

Los que lo conocían soltaron risas bajas.

—Juntarte mucho con Percy comienza a afectarte, Quirón—bromeó Grover, desde el trono de Dionisio. Por respuesta, recibió una sonrisa del centauro y una fulminante mirada azul mar de su mejor amigo.

—No sé si sea necesario pero…—miró a los dioses, haciendo una breve reverencia—. Mi nombre es Quirón, director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo y entrenador de héroes—sonrió a los griegos y éstos lo ovacionaron, especialmente los hijos de Hermes y Apolo.

—Están en buenas manos—sonrió Hera, mientras Démeter asentía con ahínco.

—¿Podemos continuar?—siseó Atenea, con ojos fieros. Miró a Quirón—. Es un placer tenerte entre nosotros, no me malinterpretes.

—Para nada—sonrió éste, sintiéndose más fuera de lugar que nunca. Se ubicó cerca de Aquiles y reposó, ganándose una sonrisa de parte del héroe.

—Bien—suspiró aliviada la diosa, retomando la lectura.

 **Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café. Tú no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase.**

 **También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

—¿Te dormías en clase?—se interrumpió Atenea, con indignación, casi coreada por todos sus hijos.

Percy se encogió en el lugar.

—Bueno, es un halago—sonrió Quirón, divertido. Los dioses, por otra parte, pensaban graciosamente que el camuflaje de Quirón era algo irónico.

 **Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

—Claro—dijo Grover sarcásticamente. Si algo había aprendido con Percy, era la "suerte" que perseguía a éste.

 **Chico, estaba equivocado.**

Los más cercanos al hijo del mar rodaron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza.

 **Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos.**

Los hermanos Stoll comenzaron a reír, contagiando a sus hermanos y a su padre en el proceso. Pronto le siguieron Apolo y sus primogénitos, a carcajadas.

Los demás eran algo más discretos.

 **Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto.**

Teseo se sumó al barullo de carcajadas, para bochorno de Percy, y Orión miraba exasperado a su hermano.

 **Y antes de eso... bien, te haces una idea.**

—¡No! ¡Sigue!—gritaron los Stoll y Chris, recuperándose de la risa.

 **Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobofit, la frecky, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.**

Todos los que tenían aprecio por el sátiro fruncieron el ceño, indignados y molestos. Por su parte, Grover arrugó la nariz, recordando a la niña.

—La pesadilla andante—dijo.

Percy asintió, con la imagen de la pelirroja en la cabeza. Se estremeció.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado.**

—Es bueno saber que somos amigos, porque sino…—bromeó nerviosamente Grover, sonrojado a las puntas de las orejas. Los demás se reían sanamente a costa suya.

Percy le envió una sonrisa y una mirada de disculpa.

 **El tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

Annabeth sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa ladeada. Grover era realmente muy particular.

 **De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional.**

—Suena como si hubieses estado en prisión—bromeó Teseo y luego miró mal a Orión cuando éste le sacudió la cabeza. Perseus sonrió, divertido, pensando que eran bastante cercanos. Persephone, por otro lado, miró a sus hermanos y se ruborizó, pensando algo más preciso.

—Que niña tan molesta—frunció el ceño Artemisa. Puede que defendiese mucho al sexo femenino, pero esa niña no entraba en su categoría de agrado.

 **El director me había amenazado**

—¿¡QUÉ!?—saltaron, para sorpresa de todos, los tres grandes.

 **de muerte**

—¿¡CÓMO!?

Percy no dejaba de ver, estupefacto, a su padre y a sus tíos, _especialmente a sus tíos_.

Atenea se exasperó.

 **El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender del colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

—Oh—balbucearon los tres y se compusieron, avergonzados. Sólo Poseidón y Zeus estaban realmente colorados, Hades tenía una imagen que mantener.

— **Te voy a matar—murmuré.**

Ares sonrió ampliamente, al igual que Clarisse. Frank comenzaba a pensar que la arquitectura del Olimpo era fascinante.

 **Grover trató de calmarme.**

— **Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

—¿En la cabeza?—ironizó Thalía, deseando cruzarse con Nancy Bobofit durante la caza.

 **Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

— **Eso es todo—empecé a levantarme**

—¡Sí! ¡Pelea!—rugió Ares. Hefesto reviró los ojos y continuó entretenido con su nuevo proyecto improvisado, mientras escuchaba atentamente.

 **pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento.**

El dios de la guerra resopló y se enfurruñó en su trono, bajo la divertida mirada de Afrodita.

— **Ya estás en libertad condicional—me recordó—. Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa.**

 **Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

Poseidón gimió en descontento con anticipación.

 **El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

 **Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

—Se conserva lo que merece ser preservado—acotó Atenea para sí.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal.**

—¿Y eso es una profesora?—volvió a interrumpirse la diosa de la sabiduría. Percy sufrió un escalofrío leve, recordando su primer monstruo.

—No… realmente—murmuró dudoso Grover.

 **La Sra. Dods era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley.**

Nico parpadeó apenas, pensando que esa descripción se le hacía conocida de algún lado.

 **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

 **Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dods se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída.**

—Algo así—sonrió Grover, divertido. Percy bufó, no sabía si tomárselo tan divertido.

 **Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo:**

— **Ahora, cariño—realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

—"Cariño"—murmuró Nico, contrayendo un poco la expresión, con la nariz ligeramente arrugada. ¿De dónde rayos nacía esa sensación de familiaridad?

Will escuchó el murmullo y miró al hijo de Hades, incapaz de contener la sonrisa que le nació al ver el gesto.

 **Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dods fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:**

— **Tienes toda la razón.**

—Grover…—aseveró la voz Quirón, en regaño.

El sátiro se ruborizó, musitando un " _perdón"_.

 **El Sr. Brunner dejó de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**

 **Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela, y me di la vuelta y le dije:**

— **¿Quieres callarte?**

Algunos se rieron.

 **Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

—Sutil—sonrió Jason.

 **Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**

— **Señor Jackson—dijo—. ¿Algo que decir?**

 **Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo.**

Una reacción no muy lejana a la que sufría el hijo de Poseidón en la sala.

 **Le dije: —. No, señor.**

 **El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela.**

— **¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?**

—Cinco dracmas a que no lo sabe—murmuró Connor a su hermano. Travis abrió la boca para aceptar pero una mirada perteneciente a los pies de Démeter lo calló, disimulando al ver a Katie. El otro Stoll lo miró, escéptico al no obtener la respuesta esperada, y condujo su atención a Chris cuando éste le estrechó la mano.

—Hecho—sonrió éste, divertido con la escena.

 **Miré la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

Connor abrió la boca de indignación y Chris soltó una risa queda, estirando la mano. El Stoll frunció el ceño y cumplió la apuesta, enfurruñado.

— **Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?**

Los cinco hermanos prioritarios gimieron espantados. Zeus, por su parte, tenía una expresión contrariada en su rostro. Probablemente recordando algo no muy agradable.

—¿Ésa, precisamente?—demandó Hera a Quirón, con disgusto.

—Era la que seguía, me disculpo—finiquitó éste.

— **Si—dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme—. Y lo hizo porque…**

— **Bueno...—sacudí mi cerebro para recordar—. Cronos era el rey de los dioses y…**

El dios de los cielos soltó un bufido, mirando hacia arriba con hastío. Percy creyó, por un momento, que le iba a calcinar vivo.

—Ya quisiera, el viejo—sonrió Zeus con sorna. Poseidón sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa y Hades se respaldó, con las comisuras de sus labios temblándole al reprimir una.

— **¿Dios?—preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**

— **Titán— me corregí—. Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm…, Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos.**

—Una piedra, francamente…—sonrió el dios del mar.

—No hay mucha diferencia—le siguió Hades.

Hera tuvo que apretar muy fuerte los labios para no sonreír a costa de su marido.

Zeus frunció el ceño, escuchando una que otra risita, pero se relajó y sonrió ampliamente, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—El caso es…, que a mí no me tragaron.

Los hermanos fruncieron el ceño, indignados, y miraron al menor de ellos, el cual se hacía el desentendido.

Thalía y Jason, más abajo, se mordían los labios para no reírse.

— **¡Eeew!—dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.**

Démeter asintió efusivamente, recordando su infancia, con una ligera coloración verdosa en su rostro.

— **Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes—continué—. Y los dioses ganaron.**

—Los alumnos te amarían de ser profesor, Percy—rió Piper.

—Años de guerra, resumidos pobremente en segundos—murmuró Atenea, afectada.

—Es Percy—dieron por lógica respuesta sus amigos.

El aludido no sabía si ofenderse o sonreír.

 **Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**

 **Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuró a un amigo.**

— **Cómo vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quién nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, "¿por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?".**

Hermes sonrió, súbitamente, con malicia.

—Te sorprendería.

Los ojos de Apolo brillaron de diversión, mientras ambos dioses pensaban la reacción de la niña, ya mujer, viendo la respuesta al karma.

— **Y por qué, Señor Jackson—dijo Brunner—, para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit, de por qué es importante en la vida real.**

—¡Wooh, atrapada!—ovacionaron los Stoll, con grandes sonrisas.

— **Atrapada—murmuró Grover.**

Los hermanos dejaron de sonreír para contorsionar sus rostros en horror. Los más cercanos a ellos, rieron.

— **Cállate—susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

—Preferentemente, orejas de caballo—sonrió el sátiro, divertido.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

— **No sé, señor.**

— **Ya veo—el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado—. Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que, por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dods, ¿podríamos salir?**

—Me preocupan tus términos de "nota feliz", Quirón—argumentó Poseidón, con una sonrisa graciosa al escuchar el monólogo del centauro sobre lo que había pasado.

 **La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

—Lo normal—sentenció Artemisa, con desgana.

Orión observó a la diosa, con una ceja levantada, y optó por no decir nada. No obstante, Thalía sonrió genuinamente.

—Se sorprendería, mi señora—dijo.

Artemisa miró sorprendida a su lugarteniente, de Pars, y permaneció pensativa, en silencio.

 **Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo: —. Señor Jackson.**

 **Yo sabía que venía.**

 **Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner.**

— **¿Señor?**

 **El Sr. brunner tenía la mirada que no te dejaba ir—intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

—No todo, pero sí demasiado—comentó tristemente, aireado, el centauro.

— **Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta—me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

— **¿Acerca de los titanes?**

— **Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables.**

— **Oh.**

—Respuesta universal de Percy—canturrearon los más cercanos al hijo e hija del mar.

Perseus y Persephone volvieron a ruborizarse.

— **Lo que has aprendido de mi—dijo—. Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**

 **Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujó fuerte.**

 **Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando él vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y gritó: —. ¡Eh!—y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza.**

—Genial—sonrió Travis Stoll, a su hermano.

 **Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención, y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

La ceja de Atenea crispó un momento al leer aquello pero no despegó su rostro del libro.

 **No, él no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, el esperaba que yo fuera el mejor.**

—Lo eres—sonrió Quirón, sincero.

Poseidón se irguió de orgullo y Heracles observó con interés al muchacho.

 **Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

 **Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

 **La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**

 **En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones,**

El dios del mar parpadeó, curioso, ignorando las miradas de reprimenda de sus hermanas.

 **incendios forestales por rayos.**

Zeus levantó el mentón, avergonzándose luego al ver el descontento de Hera.

 **No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta. Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto, la Sra. Dods no veía nada.**

De repente, Hermes se vio completamente observado. El dios parpadeó, confundido, hasta que algo hizo _¡clic!_ en su cabeza y se sacudió del espanto.

—¡No creo que sea hija mía! ¡No! ¡Qué Zeus no lo permita!

Zeus rió levemente.

 **Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás.**

 **Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela—la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

—Oh, descuida—susurró Persephone, por lo bajo, tomando su mano. Se sintió extrañamente agradable, y la idea de la hermanita le estaba gustando—. Yo inundé mi instituto una vez.

Perseus la miró y notó el brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes. Le fue imposible sonreír.

—Yo incendié una.

Ambos se miraron entre simpáticos y culpables. Los problemas los seguían siempre.

— **¿Te han castigado?—preguntó Grover.**

— **No—dije—. No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio.**

—No tienes que repetirlo dos veces—se burló Thalía.

 **Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo:**

— **¿Me das tu manzana?**

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reírse, inclusive los dioses, mientras el sátiro se coloreaba de un intenso escarlata.

 **Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**

 **Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre,**

Poseidón levantó apenas la cabeza, con ojos curiosos. No se había detenido a pensar, hasta ese momento, en cómo sería la madre de su hijo e hija (por lo que podía ver, de ambos mundos). ¿Qué clase de mortal había conocido su homólogo?

 **en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

Las diosas, al completo, observaron al muchacho con un nuevo reconocimiento pintado en sus ojos.

 **El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

Los dioses masculinos miraron al centauro con diversión mientras éste se ruborizaba ligeramente. No era de su gusto estar en esa silla, camuflado, pero hacía todo lo posible por estar cómodo.

 **Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Los griegos volvieron a fruncir el ceño, molestos.

— **¡Uy!—ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

Afrodita se sacudió, horrorizada. Sus hijas, por su parte, lucían contrariadas. Incluso Piper torció los labios con disgusto.

 **Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, ' cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento.' Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

—La ola—se lamentó dramáticamente Teseo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Siempre es la ola—le siguió Orión, viendo a su hermano con diversión.

Persephone observó a su homólogo y le sonrió al ver su confusión.

—Ya sabes, nuestro temperamento es bestial. La ola es signo de que comienzas a enfurecer. Parece un ente viviente, cumpliendo tus amenazas inconscientes—rió ella.

Percy lo pensó con detenimiento. Había muchos momentos en su vida que podrían ser justificados con ese argumento.

 **No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando: —¡Percy me empujo!**

—Ya ves—murmuró la hija del mar. Percy sonrió.

—Niña tonta—gruñó Annabeth por lo bajo. Vio a su novio y la homólogo con curiosidad. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

 **La Sra. Dods se materializó junto a nosotros.**

Apolo puso su mejor expresión de _"WTF?!"_ mientras Hermes levantaba ambas cejas. Los demás dioses, por su parte, lucían serios. Algunos se esperaban una señal de ese tipo.

Poseidón no podía consigo mismo. A los doce, ¡su hijo había estado tan cerca de un monstruo a los doce!

 **Algunos de los niños murmuraban:**

— **¿Has visto-?**

—… **-El agua.**

—… **-como la agarró-…**

Teseo sonrió con diversión, recordando cómo el agua había causado problemas en sus primeros momentos.

 **No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dods estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc., etc., la Sra. Dods se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

—Posiblemente lo estuvo—murmuró Hestia, preocupada.

— **Ahora, cariño.**

—"Cariño"—repitió Nico por inercia, absorto en la lectura.

— **Ya lo sé—murmuré—. Un mes borrando libros.**

—¡NO!—vociferó Hermes, siendo coreado por sus hijos. Lucía espantado. Percy saltó de la impresión y miró sorprendido al dios—. Jamás intentes adivinar un castigo, es un acto suicida—explicó luego, con voz diplomática.

Apolo sonrió al dios mientras Atenea miraba en su dirección consternada.

 **Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

Hermes levantó sus brazos y miró hacia el techo, con hastío. Apolo amplió su sonrisa.

— **Ven conmigo—dijo la Sra. Dods.**

— **¡Espere!—gritó Grover—. Fui yo quien la empujó.**

Muchos miraron al sátiro con simpatía.

 **Me quede mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme.**

 **La Sra. Dods le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de él temblaba.**

— **No lo creo, Sr. Underwood—dijo ella.**

— **Pero-…**

— **Usted-quédese-aquí.**

 **Grover me miró de forma desesperada.**

— **Está bien, amigo—le dijo—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

—Eres un buen amigo—le elogió Hestia, conciliadoramente.

— **Cariño—dijo la Sra. Dods gritándome—. Ahora.**

—Cariño, cariño…—musitaba el hijo de Hades por lo bajo.

 **Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

Artemisa bufó.

 **Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-mas-tarde.**

Teseo jadeó y los que habían visto esa mirada en Percy se echaron hacia atrás.

Ambos Percys se miraron, sin comprender.

—Es mejor no estar frente a esa mirada, jamás—argumentó Travis, sufriendo malos recuerdos.

Orión miró a Teseo y le palmeó la espalda, conciliador.

—Sep, no hay que enfadar a ningún Percy existente en los mundos.

Persephone miró a sus hermanos, escéptica.

 **Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dods, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

Poseidón emitió sonidos angustiados imposibles de descifrar.

 **Tengo momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido y la siguiente cosa que sé es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la THDA, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

Aquiles, Heracles, Perseo y Orión miraron al pequeño azabache (en comparación con ellos) con una sonrisa leve, y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

 **Fui detrás de la Sra. Dods.**

 **A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálida, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí , como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

—Quirón…—regañaron Zeus y Hera en simultáneo, tal cual lo había hecho él antes, para diversión de Grover.

 **Bueno, pensé. Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

Hermes se escandalizó, pero antes de emitir sonido Apolo le cubrió la boca, callándolo. El dios de los ladrones miró al dios del sol, indignado. Apolo sólo sonreía.

 **Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

 **La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

 **Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

Poseidón entornó los ojos, casi diciendo así " _Por supuesto_ ".

 **La Sra. Dods estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dods. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

—Bueno...—sonrió Percy, inconcluso.

— **Nos estas dando problemas, cariño—dijo.**

—"Cariño"—volvió a musitar Nico, ya desesperado.

 **Hice lo seguro. Le dije: —sí, señora.**

Los semidioses, mayoritariamente, miraron al muchacho con escepticismo.

 **Ella tiró de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero.**

— **De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?**

 **La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**

—Más que malvada—Grover hizo una mueca.

 **Ella es maestra, pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

— **Yo..., Yo…, me esforzaré más, señora.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

Las miradas se voltearon hacia Zeus, el cual frunció el ceño.

— **Nosotros no somos tontos, Percy Jackson—dijo la Sra. Dods—. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.**

Persephone abrió sus ojos, estupefacta.

—¡Esa es…!—miró automáticamente a Perseo, el cual asintió rápidamente.

 **No sabía de qué hablaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

Apolo gimió cuando Hermes le mordió la mano con la que cubría su boca y el dios de los ladrones vociferó una afirmativa, sonriendo al hijo de Poseidón, levantando ambos pulgares.

—No lo alientes—reprimió Poseidón, mirando a sus hijos con reproche. Éstos sonrieron como angelitos.

Hermes volvió a ver a Apolo y su mano.

—¿Te dolió?—murmuró para no irritar más a Atenea y ganarse una maldición.

—No—respondió Apolo, sarcásticamente—. Fue terriblemente excitante—se sobó la mano.

Hermes enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Apolo lo miró, en silencio. Luego se escandalizó.

 **O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban a hacer leer el libro.**

Atenea se autointerrumpió para mirar exasperada a quien sería su primo. Percy se encogió ante la mirada de la diosa mientras sus amigos y conocidos reían. Poseidón lucía casi satisfecho con ver el enojo de Atenea gracias a la conducta de su hijo; amaba sacarla de sus casillas.

Artemisa suspiró y sonrió, sintiendo bastante ligero el ambiente. Sus ojos viajaron hacia su mellizo, el cual estaba rojo hasta las orejas y evitaba ver dificultosamente a Hermes. Éste parecía haberse traumado, ya que mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos y lucía algo pálido. _"Mejor no saber",_ pensó cansada.

— **¿Y bien?—preguntó ella.**

— **Señora, yo no…**

— **Se acabó el tiempo—dijo entre dientes.**

 **Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**

—"Cariño"… ¡ALECTO!—saltó Nico, sobresaltando a Hazel.

Hades, comprendiendo la situación en la que se veía, palideció rápidamente y miró a su hermano.

Poseidón no tardó en reaccionar.

—¿¡UNA FURIA!?—rugió el dios, y el sonido fue tal que se asemejó al sonido en plena tormenta bestial.

—Esa vieja lo maltrataba—escuchó Percy que murmuraba tensamente su homóloga.

Atenea, no deseando presenciar otro disturbio, continuó leyendo.

Los semidioses griegos y romanos que no poseían ese conocimiento, miraban a su amigo y pretor con admiración. No cualquiera sobrevivía a su primer monstruo, especialmente si éste era una furia.

 **Luego las cosas se pusieron aun más extrañas.**

—¿Es eso posible?—musitó Persephone, viendo preocupada el estado casi catatónico de su padre.

 **El Sr. Brunner, que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**

Las miradas curiosas se volvieron al centauro.

— **¡Eh , Percy!—gritó, tirando la pluma al aire…**

 **La Sra. Dods, se abalanzo sobre mí.**

 **Con un gritó, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada—la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

—Oh—suspiró Poseidón, aunque no del todo calmo.

 **La Sra. Dods se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

 **Me espetó.**

— **¡Muere , cariño!**

Nico resopló, revirando los ojos.

 **Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llegó de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

—¿Así nada más?—silbó Teseo.

Orión ni se inmutó, como si supiese de antemano los dotes de sus hermanos.

Heracles sonrió a Percy.

—No es común, especialmente en las últimas épocas—destacó—. El último natural, antes de Percy, fue Ni…

Su postura vaciló y miró a Perseo. El hijo de Zeus observó a Persephone, al igual que los demás "hermanos mayores". La muchacha se preocupó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué miran así?—indagó ella.

Se miraron unos a otros pero mantuvieron la boca cerrada, para angustia de la chica.

 **La hoja de metal tocó su hombro y pasó limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua.**

 **La Sra. Dods fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizó en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre, y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Algunos semidioses temblaron ligeramente, recordando su primer monstruo.

 **Estaba solo.**

 **Había un bolígrafo en la mano.**

 **El Sr. brunner no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.**

—La niebla—dijo Annabeth, apretando los labios luego.

 **Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

Los mayores lo miraron con simpatía.

 **Volví a salir.**

 **Había empezado a llover.**

 **Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

 **Cuando ella me vio, dijo: —. Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero.**

—¿Quién?—se extrañó Poseidón.

 **Le dije: —¿Quién?**

Sus hijos rieron mientras Percy y él se ruborizaban. Zeus gesticuló hacia arriba, pidiendo silenciosa clemencia al destino. Hera miraba divertida a su marido.

— **Nuestro maestro, tonto.**

 **Parpadeé. No hemos tenido nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunté a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**

 **Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.**

 **Le pregunté a Grover dónde estaba la Sra. Dods.**

 **El dijo: —¿Quién?**

 **Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

Hermes miró desaprobatoriamente al sátiro. Era indispensable saber mentir adecuadamente para su trabajo.

— **No es gracioso hombre—le dije—. Voy enserio.**

 **Un trueno retumbó.**

—Yo no acciono en otros mundos—respondió Zeus levemente irritado al verse observado cada vez que mencionaban algo de ese tipo.

 **Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**

 **Me acerqué a él.**

 **Miró hacia arriba, un poco distraído.**

— **Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson.**

—Excelente—sonrió el dios de los mensajeros.

 **Le entregué al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

— **Señor—le dije—. ¿Dónde está la Sra. Dods?"**

 **Me miró sin comprender.**

— **¿Quién?**

Hermes sonrió más ampliamente, sus ojos brillando. Era divertido para él ver el desconcierto y la confusión que creaban las buenas mentiras.

— **El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dods. La maestra de álgebra.**

 **El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado.**

— **Percy no hay una Sra. Dods en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dods en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

—¡Está hecho!—gritó Hermes, complacido—. ¡Excelente!

—Milenios de práctica—dijo divertido Quirón.

Percy arrugó la nariz. No era divertido ni gratificante el que te mintiesen. ¡En muchos problemas se había metido por no haber obtenido una respuesta concreta y bien directa!

Atenea observó el libro y cambió de página.

—Se ha acabado—anunció, viendo reprobatoriamente a Hermes—. ¿Continúo o prefiere seguir alguien más?

Los semidioses se miraron entre ellos pero Hera sonrió.

—Seguiré yo.

Atenea asintió e hizo levitar el libro hacia las manos abiertas de la diosa. Hera miró curiosa el título del capítulo y tuvo una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago.

Poseidón se lamentó para sí.

—No llegaré compuesto a la mitad del libro.

—Y eso que apenas comenzamos—le susurró Percy a su homóloga, la cual rió.

Hera se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención.

—Comenzaré…

* * *

 _¡Primer capítulo, al fin!_

 _Un favor: sé que es confuso en cuanto a Perseus y Persephone, ya que ambos se apodan Percy. Así que, pensaba sería más cómodo inventarle un mote similar a ella, para no confundirlos. ¿Alguna idea?_

 _Lamento la demora, espero poder establecer un patrón de actualización más equilibrada pronto._

 _RebDell'O.-_


	3. Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Genderbend en algunos casos. ¡Cruce de mundos! ¡OOC, por el mismo motivo!

 **SHIPS:** Percabeth, Jasiper, Solangelo, Caleo, Frazel, Percico(o Nicercy, en realidad), Jaleo (o Lesmin, en realidad), Ultra!Mega!OOC!Frazel, y muchas otras más que ya verán!

* * *

 **Las puertas de Pars**

 ** _Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte_**

—Seguiré yo.

Atenea asintió e hizo levitar el libro hacia las manos abiertas de la diosa. Hera miró curiosa el título del capítulo y tuvo una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago.

Poseidón se lamentó para sí.

—No llegaré compuesto a la mitad del libro.

—Y eso que apenas comenzamos—le susurró Percy a su homóloga, la cual rió.

Hera se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención.

—Comenzaré…—leyó el título e intentó contener la mueca que supo iba a hacer—. El capítulo se llama: **_Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte_**.

El dios del mar arrugó la nariz, ya lamentándose por dentro. Percy miró de reojo a su padre, con curiosidad.

—Necesito contención—suspiró Poseidón, sintiendo que realmente no iba a sobrevivir hasta el final del libro sin sufrir un ataque. Teseo soltó una risita leve, algo divertido con la exageración del dios.

—Supongo que para el próximo podrás traer a tu esposa—animó Hestia, con una sonrisa. Poseidón se la devolvió, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijos.

—¿Anfítrite?—preguntó Orión, indiferente. Teseo se removió incómodo.

Poseidón los volvió a ver y, tranquilizando a sus primogénitos, se rió.

—Descuiden, ella los amará… Y también quiero que conozcan a Tritón—se mantuvo pensativo, con ánimo—. También los amará, es muy risueño.

Percy frunció los labios, evitando ser grosero. Lucía claramente contrariado. Aún recordaba la "amable reacción" de su medio hermano divino cuando su padre lo llevó a su hogar.

Poseidón los miraba, divertido con sus expresiones disgustadas, y eso los confundía. Parecía realmente seguro de lo que decía.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarse _por qué_.

Hera, viendo el ambiente algo tenso entre la familia del mar, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer, habiendo acaparado la atención de la sala.

 **Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas. Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro horas al día era más de lo que podía manejar. Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr—una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión—había sido nuestra maestra de PRE-Algebra desde Navidad.**

—Realmente es impresionante todo lo que puede hacer la niebla—sonrió Jason, divertido—. Aunque a veces es un dolor de cabeza. Los mortales ven cada cosa…—se mordió el lado interno de su mejilla derecha y Thaía rió, divertida. Ella bien sabía de eso.

—Sí—concordó Annabeth, sonriendo—. Pero sin ella mucho estaría en riesgo.

—Y estaríamos realmente en problemas—añadió Connor Stoll, con picardía—. Sólo imagínense lo paranoicos que estarían todos cuando un chihuahua pasase a ser una quimera—miró para nada disimulado hacia el hijo del dios del mar; sus aventuras se contaban mucho.

—No es bonito—renegó Rachel, disgustada—. Yo siempre pude ver a través de la niebla y agradezco no haber enloquecido antes de toparme con Percy.

Artemisa la miró con simpatía.

 **De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dods a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loco.**

 **Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera—que la Sra. Dods nunca había existido.**

—"Casi"—remarcaron los Stoll al unísono, enfatizando misteriosamente.

 **Casi.**

—"Casi"—dramatizó Leo, siguiéndoles el juego.

Sus amigos rieron por lo bajo.

 **Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

Hermes gimió y se sobó una sien, viendo al sátiro como un caso perdido. Para él era un pecado no saber mentir. Abrió la boca para, probablemente, decir alguna tontería con la intención de hacer reír a Apolo pero se contuvo a tiempo.

El dios del sol se veía demasiado incómodo.

 **Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dods a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

—No está en mi naturaleza mentir…—masculló Grover, por lo bajo, pasando satisfactoriamente desprevenido.

 **Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**

Heracles y Perseo se vieron dramáticamente, con misterio. Zeus sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo por la simple tontería.

 **No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dods con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

Los más pequeños hicieron una mueca. No era muy bonito ser atormentados por los recuerdos de los primeros monstruos al comienzo.

 **El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

—Ya, realmente, ¿qué les sucede?—se interrumpió Hera, mirando con el ceño fruncido a los dioses posiblemente implicados en aquellos desastres.

Zeus y Poseidón sólo atinaron a encogerse de hombros. No era como si ellos supieran, de cualquier modo.

 **Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

—¿Qué, acaso, no somos ya suficientemente castigados?—gimió Teseo, ganándose otro golpe de su hermana. Percy y Orión lo miraron con burla.

 **Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F.**

Atenea bufó, revirando los ojos. No iba a comentar nada al respecto, aunque le extrañaba ver a su hija, Annabeth, sonriendo por algo como eso.

 **Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos.**

—Mientras no te pases, dale una lección.

Los dioses al completo voltearon a ver a Artemisa con los ojos abiertos.

Ella arqueó una ceja, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Qué? Esa niña es odiosa hasta para mí. No es una doncella, ni se comporta como tal. Sólo molesta y agrede por diversión. Es insultante. Ahora—miró fijamente a Percy—, sigue siendo una niña. Por eso digo que no te pases.

—Jamás le levantaría una mano—se apresuró a decir, aunque con calma, el azabache.

La diosa sonrió, complacida. Hera, algo asombrada, continuó leyendo.

 **Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

—Bien—sonrió Hermes.

La ceja de Atenea crispó.

—¿Eso le enseñas a tus hijos?

El dios la miró, con fingida inocencia.

—Mis hijos son unos angelitos, jamás harían nada malo.

Los aludidos, sintiendo la mirada de la diosa de la sabiduría, se apresuraron a poner sus caritas más lindas. Los otros semidioses sofocaron la risa.

 **Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

Atenea, intentando con éxito ignorar a su hermano, sonrió ladina, algo divertida. Sus hijos se veían en una situación algo similar.

 **No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

—Estoy segura que Dionisio puede explicar muy bien qué significa—comentó, aún divertida, la diosa de la sabiduría.

El dios del vino arrugó el entrecejo, mientras los demás se regodeaban de él. Los semidioses sólo veían graciosos el comportamiento de los mayores.

 **El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial:**

 **Yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**

—Oh—llamó la atención Persephone. La miraron, y ella sonrió—. Esa es la primera coincidencia.

—¿La primera?—indagó Percy, confundido.

—Hasta ahora, nuestra vida no se ha parecido en nada—aclaró, aún sonriendo, aunque más suavemente—. La primera coincidencia que encuentro: también me echaron por carta de Yancy.

Teseo sonrió, viendo divertido a su hermana, mientras Orión negaba con la cabeza.

 **Bien, me dije a mí mismo. Perfecto.**

" _¿Perfecto?",_ pensó Aquiles, extrañado.

 **Estaba nostálgico.**

—Ow—musitó Hestia, imaginando su carita, un poco más joven, sufriendo la nostalgia por algo tan mínimo.

Percy se ruborizó ante la mirada tierna de la diosa. Sus amigos le enviaron sonrisas burlonas.

 **Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

—¿Hum?—se extrañó Thalía—. No sabía que Paul jugaba.

—No lo hace—dijo Percy, apretando los labios con fuerza. Los más cercanos lo miraron, extrañados.

Poseidón arrugó el ceño.

—¿Quién es Paul?

—La pareja de mi mamá—sonrió Percy, algo aliviado de cambiar de tema. Al ver la mirada severa de su padre, decidió tranquilizarlo—. Ella es feliz. Paul es un buen hombre, y ahora más que nunca ella merece tener a alguien así a su lado.

Con ello, la expresión del dios se suavizó.

—¿Has tenido padrastros antes de él?

Percy volvió a sonreír nerviosamente—. Sólo uno. Hace mucho.

—No tanto—murmuró Grover, disgustado al recordar a Gabe Ugliano. Por suerte, no fue escuchado.

Viendo que su padre iba a volver a preguntar, Percy decidió finiquitar.

—Supongo que saldrá en el libro. No me gusta hablar de eso, así que quiero que esperes y lo escuches por ti mismo.

Poseidón cerró la boca, no luciendo muy seguro, pero aún así asintió, dispuesto a escuchar.

Orión, Teseo y Persephone vieron fijamente a Percy, pero él les sonrió, conciliador. Ellos sólo sonrieron de regreso, acomodándose un poco más cerca de él. Cuando sintió la mano de Orión acariciándole la parte posterior de la cabeza, se permitió relajarse.

 **Y aún así… había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino. Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño. Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

—Agradezco la preocupación—sonrió el sátiro, sincero—, aunque iba a seguirte de todas formas. Eras mi misión, pero eres mi amigo.

Percy le sonrió cálidamente. Grover había sido el primero, y le alegraba todavía poder contar con él.

 **Extrañaría la clase de latín también—el torneo loco del Sr. Bunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**

—Yo desaparecería—comentó con una sonrisa divertida Quirón—. Y mi fe en ti sigue intacta. No lo dudes.

Poseidón sonrió, complacido, mientras Percy se ruborizaba.

 **Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba. No había olvidado que el Sr. Bunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

—Bien—animó Perseo, sonriéndole a su tocayo—. Puede llegar a ser un pesado a veces, pero Quirón nos cuida siempre.

El centauro lució desconcertado, mientras los griegos sonreían ampliamente.

 **La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

Atenea jadeó, espantada.

—¡El libro no tiene la culpa de tus arrebatos!

Hermes se inclinó hacia el dios rubio, susurrando.

—Tal vez los del chico no, pero los de ella sí.

Apolo sofocó una risa, volviendo a formar una sonrisa de las suyas. Hermes sintió el pecho calentarse de alivio al instante. Odiaba ver serio a Apolo, no era usual y su rostro no quedaba bien así.

El dios de los mensajeros miró a la diosa de la sabiduría, como un caso perdido. _"Esta booksexualidad…"_

 **Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página.**

— _Agh,_ es estresante—se quejó Piper, mientras sus hermanas asentían. Miró a su novio con cariño, al ver que Jason le sonreía desde el trono de su padre.

Afrodita sintió su esencia en el aire, alrededor de los dos jóvenes. Se emocionó, internamente. ¡Eran tan lindos…!

 **No había forma que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, o Polidectes y Polideuces.**

Percy suprimió el sarcasmo. Ahora bien lo sabía.

 **¿Y conjugar esos verbos en latín? Olvídalo.**

—Pues te es muy sencillo—observó Will, habiendo presenciado una situación del tema.

Esperó la respuesta pero provino de arriba suyo.

—Tiene descendencia romana—sonrió Apolo, con sus ojos claros brillando intensamente—. Mi legado, específicamente. La señorita también, por lo que veo.

Perseus y Persephone miraron al dios con sorpresa, pero le respondieron a la sonrisa cuando supieron que no había de qué preocuparse.

—Así que… tío P… También te has mesclado conmigo—se burló Apolo.

Poseidón se horrorizó aún más que con Ares, para diversión de los suyos.

—Si Percy es legado de Apolo…—comentó un hijo del dios del sol—. ¿Tendrá buena voz para cantar?

Teseo miró a sus hermanos, evaluativo.

—Luego probaremos.

Ambos homólogos se sacudieron, para nada tranquilos con la mirada que recibían.

 **Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

Los Stoll sonrieron al instante pero no quisieron ser tan obvios. Katie tenía una extraña habilidad para saber cuándo iban a causar problemas.

 **Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años.**

 ** _Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti, Percy Jackson._**

 **Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**

—Ya iba siendo hora—sonrió Hermes—. Sino iba a recogerlo Atenea.

Apolo tuvo que cubrirse discretamente la cara con una mano. Sus hombros temblaban en una risa silenciosa. Definitivamente esa noche iba a tener pesadillas con libros y diosas aracnofóbicas.

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes. Quizás si hablaba con el Sr.**

 **Bunner, él podría darme algunos consejos. Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen. No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado.**

—Eres toda una ternura—se enterneció aún más Hestia, para bochorno del semidiós.

Quirón sólo le sonreía con simpatía.

 **Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Bunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Bunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de**

 **Grover decía:**

—… **preocupado por Percy, señor.**

 **Me congelé.**

—Está mal espiar—riñó Démeter, anticipándose a los hechos.

 **Usualmente no ando espiando, pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

—Bueno, cuestión de saber…—sonrió Teseo.

—Para ti todo es cuestión de saber, _vieja chismosa_ —sentenció Orión. Los homólogos rieron.

Teseo abrió la boca con indignación pero toda crítica se calmó cuando el cazador rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y le sacudió el cabello. Bufó, exasperado.

 **Me acerqué un poco más.**

—… **solo este verano—estaba diciendo Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡una benévola en la escuela! Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…**

— **Sólo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo—dijo el Sr. Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

Los griegos se soltaron a reír, exaltando a los romanos y a los dioses. Para consternación de Percy, Teseo y Heracles se retorcían a carcajadas.

" _Genial, hasta Heracles. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Afrodita enamorada de Hefesto?",_ pensó Percy sarcásticamente.

Los demás continuaron riendo hasta que Hera tuvo que silenciarlos.

— **Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-…**

Zeus frunció el ceño, ignorando las risas intentando cesar. Estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el supuesto robo de su rayo maestro.

— **Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede.**

—La ignorancia no siempre es buena—comentó Persephone con pesar, sus ojos entristecidos—. Cuando la verdad llega, puede doler intensamente.

Poseidón la miró desde arriba, con preocupación.

— **Señor, él la vio…**

— **Su imaginación—insistió el Sr. Brunner—. La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso.**

— **Señor, yo… yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez—la voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción—. Usted sabe lo que eso significaría.**

Thalía miró al sátiro con advertencia.

—Grover… ¿debo repetirlo de nuevo?

El nombrado bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Lo sabía, pero aún así era muy difícil borrar la culpa.

Los dioses miraron curiosos el intercambio.

— **Tú no has fallado, Grover—dijo el Sr. Bunner amablemente—. Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño-…**

—¿¡Vivo!?—se escandalizó el dios del mar—. ¿¡Por qué "vivo"!?

Percy rodó los ojos, pero aún así sonrió. Le parecía muy divertida la manera en que su padre expresaba su preocupación por él.

Le halagaba.

 **El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.**

— _Oh, no_ —se horrorizó Hermes—. Piensa rápido.

 **El Sr. Bunner calló.**

 **Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo. Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Bunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.**

 **Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

Hermes aprobó la acción, con un gesto de su mirada. No quería interrumpir mucho la lectura, ya que Hera se veía ansiosa por acabar el capítulo.

 **Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento** ** _; clop-clop-clop_** **; como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.**

—Eso ha sido muy descuidado de tu parte, Quirón—observó Artemisa, sin ser grosera, sólo evaluativa.

Quirón le sonrió, sin sentirse ofendido.

—Sólo estiraba las piernas. El camuflaje no es algo que realmente disfrute.

—Puede arreglarse—comentó Hefesto, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sus hijos al instante levantaron la cabeza, haciendo sonreír al dios herrero—. Si aquí están de acuerdo, podemos idear algo más viable para ti.

Leo sonrió, al igual que sus hermanos, emocionándose por el mensaje oculto. El grupo miró a su padre, esperando lo dijese claramente.

Hefesto miró hacia arriba pero acabó sonriendo muy levemente—. Sí, todos lo crearemos. Más de una cabeza, más de una visión.

Sus hijos sonrieron más ampliamente.

Aquiles silbó, sonriendo al centauro, asombrado.

—Un trabajo de Hefesto y sus hijos. Eres afortunado, Quirón—el héroe miró con cariño mal disimulado al dios de la forja y sus primogénitos. Él le tenía especial estima, debido a su madre Tetis.

 **Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**

Annabeth sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

 **En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Bunner habló:**

— **Nada—murmuró él—. Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno.**

Zeus volvió a inquietarse, sin estar muy seguro cómo sentirse al respecto.

— **Los míos tampoco—dijo Grover—. Pero hubiera jurado…**

— **Vuelve al dormitorio—le dijo el Sr. Brunner—. Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana.**

— **No me lo recuerdes.**

 **Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Bunner.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.**

—Bien. Sé cuidadoso—acotó Hermes, con calma. Apolo encontró aquello muy divertido.

 **Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**

— **Hey—dijo él, con ojos cansados—. ¿Estarás listo para este examen?**

 **No respondí.**

— **Te ves horrible—él frunció el ceño—. ¿Todo bien?**

—Qué sincero—musitó con cierta diversión Nico, aunque él no lo creía en absoluto. Percy, horrible… sí, claro…

— **Sólo….cansado.**

 **Me volteé así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a alistarme para ir a la cama.**

 **No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

 **Pero algo sí estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

 **Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

—Lo usual—sacudió la mano Annabeth, intercambiando una sonrisa y una mirada con su novio.

 **La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de Latín,**

Leo se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser. Los Stoll mantenían sus ojos abiertos, horrorizados. Teseo se agarró el pecho, como quien sufre un infarto.

Atenea frunció el ceño, mientras los demás parecían divertirse con las tonterías que hacían los semidioses.

 **en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito más, el Sr. Bunner me llamó.**

 **Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**

— **Percy—dijo él—. No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es… es lo mejor.**

—Oh…—Poseidón hizo una mueca, viéndosela venir.

 **Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

Artemisa emitió un sonido, semejante a un gruñido.

—Esa niña está colmando mi paciencia.

—Lástima sea de Pars. Yo podría darle unos pequeños regalos—sonrió maniáticamente Afrodita, asustando a Ares y sólo haciendo que Hefesto rodase los ojos, volviendo a su nuevo invento.

 **Murmuré: —Okey, señor.**

— **Quiero decir…—el Sr. Bunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir—. Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo.**

—Las palabras no son lo tuyo, hermano—observó Zeus, sintiéndose incluso incómodo, como si se lo estuviese diciendo a él.

Quirón pareció sorprendido por ser tuteado con tanta familiaridad, especialmente por Zeus, pero se preocupó más por tener la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

 **Mis ojos picaron.**

Hestia ladeó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

 **Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito, en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

—Tendremos que mejorar tu sensibilidad—dijo Hera a Quirón, mientras Hades, a su lado, lucía temeroso de ser involucrado en la idea. El dios del Inframundo pudo suspirar aliviado cuando pasaron de él.

— **Claro—dije, temblando.**

— **No, no—dijo el Sr. Brunner—. Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-…**

Dionisio sonrió, encontrando divertido los intentos del centauro por hablar con propiedad ante la situación.

— **Gracias—espeté—. Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor.**

— **Percy-…**

 **Pero ya yo me había ido.**

 **En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

 **Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

—¿Disculpa?—Afrodita lució ofendida—. No olvides que estoy en tu familia.

—Y yo, especialmente—sonrió arrogantemente Zeus, mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

—Hey, que yo soy su padre—renegó Poseidón, viendo a su hermano menor.

—Y yo su tío—destacó Hades, con importancia.

—¡Yo soy su tía, también!—gritó Démeter, alzando una mano—. ¡No se olviden de los cereales! ¡Los cereales son importantes!

Atenea reviró los ojos, pero igualmente se irguió orgullosa.

—Yo también, que no se te olvide.

—¡Es mi primo favorito!—chilló Hermes, arrancando una risa de Apolo y Artemisa.

—¡No, el mío!—regateó el dios del sol.

—¡El mío!—se unió Ares, viendo emocionado cómo sus hermanos comenzaban a "pelear".

—Eres un hombre, pero me caes bien hasta ahora. No lo arruines—sentenció Artemisa, con una sonrisa leve.

—Me disgustas, de momento, Peter—dijo sin importancia Dionisio. Sus hijos sonrieron.

—A mí me cae bien—comentó Hefesto, sin despegar sus ojos del extraño artefacto que construía.

Hera sonrió, con aires chistosos—. Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo.

—Igual yo—rió Hestia, con una gran fogata detrás suyo, inmensa.

Percy observó, alucinado, a los trece dioses sonreír y reír entre ellos, mientras discutían o halagaban sobre él. Sintió que le pellizcaban el brazo y se quejó.

—Para que veas… que no estás soñando—dijo Persephone, con los ojos brillosos. Entonces las primeras lágrimas cayeron y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, al igual que su nariz. Pero aún así sonreía, genuinamente feliz.

El hijo de Poseidón mantuvo sus ojos en ella y sonrió, en cierta medida comprendiéndola. Sintió movimiento a sus espaldas y luego a Teseo y Orión apretarse contra ellos dos. Miró hacia arriba y encontró los ojos de su padre. Los cuatro se vieron apresados en un abrazo que ceñía un dios de, ahora, dos metros de altura.

Poseidón se sentó en el lugar que le hizo Teseo y se rió, manteniéndolos contra él.

Percy sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. Su homóloga se fregaba los ojos, contra su hombro. Teseo y Orión sonreían genuinamente.

Y se sintió en casa. Salvo que faltaban ciertas personas.

—Quiero hablar, luego. Me gustaría saber qué sucedió en Mors—dijo el dios y sus tres hijos de ese mundo asintieron. Percy escondió un poco su curiosidad; él también quería saber.

Hera, viendo con una sonrisa al igual que los demás hacia ellos, se permitió volver a leer.

 **Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**

Hestia sonrió, sintiendo su fuego crispar detrás suyo, pensando que, pese a todo, se preocupaban por hablar con él.

 **Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**

— **Oh—dijo uno de los chicos—. Eso es genial.**

 **Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

La diosa suspiró, algo desilusionada, pero sostenía su opinión.

 **La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.**

Grover sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Era realmente emocionante ver a su amigo en semejante escena. No esperaba vivir tanto para presenciar algo similar; así de irreal.

 **Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros. Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara.**

 **Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**

 **Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**

 **Dije: —¿Buscando Benévolas?**

Hermes soltó a reír, viendo cómo el sátiro se tornaba rojo escarlata. Apolo sonrió con simpatía.

 **Grover casi salta de su silla.**

— **¿Qué-qué quieres decir?**

 **Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

—Oh, no—negó el dios de los ladrones—. Jamás-…

—Se confiesa, lo sabemos—sonrió Apolo—. Otro acto suicida.

Hermes lo miró, contrariado, pero tranquilo al verlo menos tenso.

 **Los ojos de Grover temblaban.**

— **¿Qué tanto escuchaste?**

— **Oh…, no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?**

—Oh, no mucho—ironizó Will—. Sólo te faltó preguntarle a la puerta si estaba diseñada de pino o roble.

Nico sonrió, divertido, mientras Thalía le enviaba una mirada venenosa al rubio.

—¡No te metas con los pinos!

Los dioses y los romanos la miraron como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y ésta estuviese cantando ópera. Sólo los griegos se permitieron sonreír con diversión.

 **Él hizo una mueca.**

— **Mira, Percy… Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…**

— **Grover-…**

— **Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresado o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dods, y…**

— **Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso.**

 **Sus orejas de volvieron rosa.**

—Lo siento, pero no es sencillo—se defendió el sátiro, avergonzado.

 **Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios.**

— **Solo toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? En caso de que lo necesites este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos,**

—Quien quiera que sea el director del campamento, tiene mi respeto—comentó Dionisio, divertido.

—Pero es difícil para los niños leer esas tarjetas, con su dislexia—se extrañó Démeter.

—Por eso, sería algo divertido de ver—se encogió de hombros el dios.

Los griegos fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada.

 **pero finalmente entendí algo como:**

 ** _Grover Underwood_**

 ** _Guardián_**

 ** _Colina Mestiza_**

 ** _Long Island, New York_**

 ** _(800) 009-0009_**

— **¿Que es colina mes…?**

— **¡No lo digas en voz alta!—gritó él—. Esa es mi, ummm… Dirección de verano.**

 **Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano. Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

—Qué cosas piensas, Percy—Grover miró divertido a su amigo, mientras éste se ruborizaba.

— **Está bien—dije con tristeza—. Ya sabes…, suena como una invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

 **Él asintió.**

— **O… o si me necesitas.**

— **¿Por qué te necesitaría?**

—¡Percy, cariño, eso ha sido muy brusco!—reprendió, con demasiada amabilidad, la diosa del hogar.

Percy miró avergonzado en su dirección.

—Lo sé, pero no era mi intención—miró al sátiro—. Lo siento, amigo.

Grover sólo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

 **Salió más duro de lo que quise.**

Hestia se relajó, confirmando las palabras del muchacho.

 **Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán.**

— **Mira, Percy, la verdad yo… yo más o menos tengo que protegerte.**

 **Me lo quedé observando.**

 **Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él.**

 **Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí. Y aquí estaba él, el muy caradura, actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**

Grove miró entre sorprendido y avergonzado a su amigo.

—Yo… no sabía todo eso.

Percy le sonrió, sin alterarse.

— **Grover—dije—. ¿De qué exactamente me estás protegiendo?**

 **Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos. El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**

 **Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

—¿Por qué presiento que algo malo va a suceder?—se preocupó Hazel, afectando silenciosamente a Nico.

 **Estábamos en una estrecha carretera—un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

 **En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban. Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuando.**

 **Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

—Tienes que estar bromeando…—empalideció Poseidón.

Todos en la sala parecían tener reacciones similares.

 **Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**

 **Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**

 **Lo más extraño era, que ella parecían observarme justo a mí.**

Zeus se llevó una mano a la frente, viendo fijamente hacia el libro en manos de su mujer. Los dioses restantes se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, observando al dios de los mares, quien había clavado sus ojos en sus hijos, como para asegurarse de que todos estuviesen allí todavía.

 **Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**

— **¿Grover?—dije—. Hey, hombre-…**

— **Dime que ellas no te están mirando.**

— **Sí. Raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?**

—No es, preciosamente, un buen momento para bromear, primo—dijo Hermes, haciendo una mueca.

— **No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso.**

 **La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras—doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

Al igual que hicieron muchos en la sala.

Percy apretó los labios, evitando decir nada. Se moría por aclarar aquello pero, tal cual había dicho antes a su padre, prefería que todo se descubriese a su tiempo. No le gustaba recordar varias cosas.

— **Volveremos al autobús—me dijo—. Vamos.**

— **¿Qué?—dije—. Hace como mil grados ahí dentro.**

— **¡Vamos!—él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero eso no ayudó a aliviar el ambiente que se había creado.

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia.**

Entonces, algo pareció hacer _¡clic!_ en la cabeza de Poseidón, mientras continuaba observando que su hijo aún estaba allí.

" _¿Quién, en realidad…?"_

 **Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, si Pie Grande o Godzilla.**

Los más pequeños soltaron risitas audibles y divertidas, entendiendo a medias lo que sucedía, pero aún así encontrando aquello muy gracioso.

Aquel sútil sonido aliviano el ambiente.

 **En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

 **Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**

" _Muy tarde",_ pensó Hestia, con tristeza.

— **¡Bien, maldición!—gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero—. ¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!**

 **Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**

 **Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**

— **¿Grover?**

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Qué no me estás diciendo?**

—Muchas cosas—murmuró Hades, entendiendo el por qué del estado de su sobrino y el sátiro.

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa.**

— **Percy, ¿qué viste allá en el puesto de frutas?**

— **¿Quiéres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como… la** **Sra. Dods, ¿no?**

—Por desgracia, son mucho peor—pensó Nico abiertamente.

 **Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dods. Él dijo: —Sólo dime lo que viste.**

— **La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi—anciano.**

 **Él dijo: —Tú la viste cortar la cuerda.**

— **Sí. ¿Y?—pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

— **Esto no está pasando—murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar—. No quiero que esto sea como la última vez.**

— **¿Qué última vez?**

— **Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan el sexto.**

—Mal momento para ponerte paranoico, Grover—chasqueó la lengua Thalía, aún desconcertada por lo que había escuchado.

— **Grover—dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme—. ¿De qué estás hablando?**

— **Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo.**

 **Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

—Ya veremos cómo—musitó el sátiro, disgustado, recordando cómo lo dejó apenas lo perdió de vista.

— **¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?—pregunté.**

 **No respondió.**

— **Grover… ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?**

—A pesar de todo, pareces comprender algunas cosas bastante bien—observó Atenea, impasible.

Percy no sabía cómo contestar a aquello.

 **Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.**

Poseidón miró en dirección al sátiro, con ojos aterradores.

—Sé que tenías buenas intenciones, pero lo has asustado.

Grover tiritó en el lugar, tornándose ligeramente blanco.

—Lo lamento, fue mi error, señor.

—Papá…—llamó Percy, sin afectarse por la mirada del dios.

Éste bufó, pero dejó de ver a Grover y abrazó más contra sí a sus hijos. Zeus escondió una sonrisa; su hermano mayor era como una osa madre con sus primogénitos.

—Bueno, ha acabado—informó Hera, mirando luego a todos—. ¿Algún voluntario?

—¡Aquí!—sonrió Démeter, extendiendo sus manos para recibir el libro—. Veamos, veamos…

—Aguarda un momento—solicitó Poseidón, soltando a sus hijos y poniéndose de pie. Rápidamente volvió a adquirir el tamaño de los demás dioses—. Buscaré a Anfítrite y a Tritón. No tardo.

El dios abandonó la sala, dejando atrás a unos tensos y desconcertados hijos.

—Así que…—comenzó Teseo, muy incómodo, hablando sobre el silencio que se había creado—. Malas primeras experiencias de semidiós, ¿eh?

Percy sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

* * *

 _¡Actualicé tan pronto como pude! Me he comprado una computadora de escritorio nueva, porque la anterior continuaba funcionando por obra y gracia de la bendición del Olimpo, y aún me estoy acostumbrando al teclado._

 _He visto en algunos reviews (¡Gracias por comentar!) que les gustaría ver a Poseidón y Sally, juntos. Me lo he pensado, realmente. Y se los voy a dar… pero tal vez no de la forma que esperen. ¡Tendrán que esperar unos capítulos más para descubrirlo!_

 _Lamento la demora, espero poder establecer un patrón de actualización más equilibrada pronto._

 _RebDell'O.-_


End file.
